Oh My Love, How I Loathe You
by Dolli aka Jaive
Summary: Kagome can't date or have a car until she brings up her math grade, but she's failing miserably! Until she is forced to be tutored by who else than the ever so cocky and rude Inu Yasha, whom Kagome cannot stand. How will they deal with eachother?(IK)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
"Beep beep beep!" shattered through Kagome's once peaceful dreams.Damn that alarm clock. She thought groggily as she cracked one eye open, and clumsily swung at the imposing gadget, sending it tumbling off the night table. Upon hitting the floor, it made one last pitiful beep as if in protest of her rude reaction, before falling silent.  
  
Rolling over onto her back, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the sudden bright sunlight streaming into her room causing her sleepy eyes to water profusely. After a few moments of ferociously rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was able to look around her room, which was a blur of golden light. Her window was open, the crisp morning breeze blowing a pink crystal mobile around gently, allowing it to dance and frolic in the sun's rays, reflecting an array of pink sparkly shapes onto the pale walls. As she lay there in her bed, not willing herself to move from her comfy resting position, a quite pleasant smell had managed to waft into her room, invading her nostrils with each breath she took.  
  
Mmm. She thought contently to herself as she allowed her eyes to close, Mom's baking something delicious. She contemplated the thought of just closing her eyes and going back to bed, however the enticing smell from the kitchen had captured her senses, and she decided it was worth getting up for.  
  
Sitting up, Kagome slowly swung her long legs out from underneath the warm covers. She shivered as her bare feet came in contact with the frigid floor. Quickly hopping out of the bed, she scampered over to her closet, tripping over a pair of slippers in the process. Dammit wha-oh...I wondered where those went! i/ She gladly slipped her tiny feet into the warmth of the pink fuzzy slippers, and then proceeded to grab a matching pink robe from her closet. Wrapping it snuggly around herself, and securing the tie at the waistband, she made her way down the stairs to the source of the heavenly smell.  
  
"Morning mom!" Kagome said cheerily, coming up to her mother and giving her a small hug. "What smells so good???" She said as she peered over her mother's shoulder.  
  
Her mother laughed, and shoved Kagome gently out of her way as she opened to the door to the oven.  
  
" ooooooooooooo" came Kagome's excited voice upon seeing the dish her mother produced in front of her. "that apple crisp stuff!!! Yummyyy!!!!"   
  
Wow... what a great day this is gonna be. Kagome thought to herself as she and her mother settled down to breakfast. It's a beautiful day outside, mom baked something delicious... hey.. it sure beats those glorified-cardboard-Pop Tarts!, and I feel great!  
  
"Oh, Kagome, did you ever study for that math final you have today?" Her mother asked after a few minutes. Kagome, stopped in the middle of eating, her mouth so full that it caused her cheeks to bulge, giving her the appearance of a chip munk. She gulped, and her eyes became as big as saucers as a horrified expression came over her face. Oh my god... OH MY GOD! I forgot to study!!!!!!!   
  
"Uh...yeah. Yes. I did. Mhm" She nodded her head up down and tried to smile at her mother, who was looking at her, with a curious expression on her face.  
  
"Ok. That's wonderful. Um... are you ok, dear? You look a little upset." Her mother inquired with a concerned voice.  
  
"Um.. yea. I'm fine. Uh. I gotta go get ready for school." Kagome called after her as she zoomed out of the kitchen and back up to her room.   
  
Quickly grabbing a pair of dark blue jean flares, a black turtle neck, and her Aber Crombie and Fitch winter Jacket, she threw them on, grabbed her school bag and flew out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. Crap crap crap! She thought angrily to herself as she ran through the street towards her high school, the cold December air painfully nipping at her cheeks.Gotta get to school so I can review with Sango for a while. She's really good at math. Unlike me.. god I'm so stupid! How could I have forgotten??  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Huffing and puffing, Kagome burst through the doors of her high school. She was completely red in the face, not just from running so fast, but from the incredibly frigid weather they'd been having. She began frantically scanning the accumulated groups of students hanging around in the open commons, looking for her best friend. They usually met by the drink machines in the far corner of the room, but instead of Sango, she saw her other friend, Miroku. Making a mad dash over to her friend, she nearly collided with several students, who sent dirty looks and a few choice words in her direction.  
  
"where's Sango?? I NEED to talk to her now!" Kagome spat out quickly as she grabbed onto Miroku's arm.  
  
He chuckled as he gently removed her hand from his arm, which had begun to cut off his circulation.  
  
" Nice grip you've got there... wonder what you've been doing lately to build up such a firm gr- OUCH!" he cried as Kagome's palm came in contact with the sensitive skin of his cheek.  
  
"Pervert! Now tell me.. where's Sango??" She Demanded angrily.  
  
Seeing that his friend was not in the mood for his humour at the moment, he became serious again.   
  
"you know, actually" He said running a hand through his black hair, "She called me this morning and told me not to give her a ride to school this morning because she has some kind of flu or something. How come?" He asked her curiously.  
  
"I've got this math final today that I completely forgot to study for. Mom and I made a deal earlier this year, that if I pulled up my grades this year, I'd be able to have a car, as well as be able to date. But I guess that wont be happening any time soon." She mumbled more to herself than to Miroku.  
  
"Oh. That really sucks. I'm really sorry to hear that." Miroku said, his voice filled with genuine sympathy.   
  
"What sucks?" Interrupted a voice from behind them. The two spun around and their eyes came to rest upon none other than their silver haired friend, Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome's mother wont let her have a car, or date unless she can bring her grades up. She kinda forgot to study for the math final she has today." Miroku informed him.  
  
"keh. Stupid wench. " Inu Yasha said smirking "You've got a crappy memory. Women are so worthless."  
  
Kagome was insulted by his reply, and glared at him.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so rude to me? I've never done anything to you, yet you always insist on insulting me! God!" With that, she turned on her heel and made her way to her locker.God, with a mouth like that, he'll never find someone, or have any friends! It's a miracle we put up with him! What a jerk!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright class, you now have one hour to complete this test. Do your best, good luck!" The teacher said cheerily to the class after she had distributed a booklet and scantron answer sheet to each student.  
  
As Kagome's eyes scanned over the question booklet, all the numbers and equations just seemed to wriggle and squirm around the page. Ugh! This is so confusing! I don't understand this at all! I don't recognize anything on here.She lifted her head and gazed around at the other students, who were busily punching numbers into their calculators, or bubbling in answers one after the other on their scantron. Inu Yasha's words rang through her head "You've got a crappy memory. Women are so worthless" A single tear trickled down her cheek as she came to realize ...He was right. I AM worthless.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day had come, and Kagome was a wreck. She hadn't slept properly at all. Her mind was too occupied with wondering whether or not she passed the test for her to have any hopes of falling asleep whatsoever. She now sat at her desk, clenching and unclenching her fists, awaiting the test results. As the teacher neared her desk, she knelt down and whispered to Kagome so that no other students would hear and said  
  
"I realize you're having trouble in this class. So if you would, please see me after class" She then proceeded to lay Kagome's test paper face down on her desk. Kagome just sat there, staring at the little green and white piece of paper, hoping that if she glared at it long enough, maybe it would simply disappear. Finally, she sighed, and reached to flip it over. Her mouth fell open as the paper before her was no longer simply green and white, but had fierce red pen marks ALL OVER it. At the top of the sheet, she saw her final grade, and she closed her eyes as a fresh batch of tears threatened to break loose at any moment. i A 22 out of 50...that makes 44%...I failed!! What will mom say when she sees this? I'm done for. That's it... no dating... no car. Dammit.i/  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome waited until the last student finally left the class room, leaving only her and the teacher in the room. She gulped and nervously made her way over to the teachers desk where she was busily typing on her lap top. Kagome stood at the edge of the teachers desk listening to the soft sound of the keystrokes as she waited for the teacher to finish what she was doing, and acknowledge her presence. Kagome didn't realize how long she had been standing there staring off into space, until she heard her teacher clearing her throat, bringing Kagome abruptly back to earth with a bump.  
  
"Y-you asked to see me, Sensai." Kagome said softly in a hesitant voice.  
  
"Yes, lately Kagome, I've noticed that you are struggling quite a bit in this class. As you know, you failed to pass the math final. I'm concerned about you, and so is your mother."  
  
My mother... oh no... she knows!  
  
"I spoke to your mother this morning, and I suggested to her that you have a tutor to help you with your studies. She agreed, and so I've taken the liberty of finding you a student from my advanced class that has enough understanding of the subject to help you as much as necessary. So tomorrow after school, you will be studying with a boy named Inu Yasha."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well. There's my first chappie ^_^. Let me know if you like it or not ^_^.Thanks for taking the time to read!  
  
~Crazy Jaivy 


	2. Chapter 2

Id like to thank the following people for their reviews:  
  
Friend of InuYasha+Kagome()  
  
Cait The Bloody Rose- I will try and keep those blasted cliff hangers to a bare minimum   
  
DarkMoon1  
  
  
  
Thanks a bunch guys! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inu Yasha is going to be my tutor. Kagome mused. But he's so rude, and so negative and I can barely stand to be around him for any length of time. How on earth can he possibly help me to improve my grades?. She sighed heavily and flopped down onto her bed. This is never going to work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome awoke to the sound of a light rain gently pouring down her windows, the silver rivers casting eerie shadows across the room. With a groan, she rolled onto her back, and then brought herself to an upright position. Gazing out the window and into the abominable sky that threatened to empty its contents at any given time, Kagome thought about what was to happen later in the day. Today was the first day that she would be forced to have a tutoring session with Inu Yasha. She had been dreading it all night, and had secretly hoped that she would fall asleep never to awaken again, so that she could avoid this situation all together. We all know THAT would never happen. Kagome said to herself as she forced herself out of her bed, and began to get ready for school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Mr.Senshu, the 11th grade history teacher droned on and on in his monotone voice about the early history of Japan, Kagome was just nodding off to sleep when she felt something land on her desk. Picking her head up from her folded arms, she found a small folded note addressed to her, in Sango's hand writing. Carefully unfolding the piece of paper so as not to make any noise that would alert the teacher's attention to the fact that she was once again, not paying attention, she began to read what was inside.  
  
Kagome~  
  
Hey, what's up with you today? You seem really down about something? Is it that math test? I know how much that grade meant to you. I'm SO sorry that I wasn't there to help you when you needed me. So any ways, tell me what's wrong with you.   
  
~Sango  
  
Kagome sighed and picked up her pencil, and began to think of a response to Sango's letter. Could she really tell her friend that she was letting some guy get her this worked up? What if she made fun of her? Or worse, what if she went and told Miroku, who happened to be Inu Yasha's best friend. But then again, Sango was not the kind of girl to go running around telling everyone's secrets. No. She could definitely trust the other girl.  
  
Sango~  
  
Well, this may sound a bit strange, but, I'm just really nervous about my tutoring session with Inu Yasha after school. I mean, he really doesn't seem to like me, and throws insults in my face whenever he gets the chance to. I just don't see how a person like that can possibly help me with my grades. If anything, I'd expect them to get even worse! Oh Sango, what should I do??  
  
~Kagome  
  
Reaching behind her as if she were in the midst of stretch, Kagome put her arms behind her and skillfully dropped the note into the expecting hands of Sango, who sat one desk behind her.  
  
Before Sango could write anything back to Kagome, the bell releasing them for the day rang. Kagome watched jealously as the other kids ran out of the room as quickly as they could, eager to go home and immerse themselves in video games, tv or music. But the last thing Kagome wanted to do was leave her last class. She was supposed to meet Inu Yasha in the library at 2: 30. It was now 2:15.   
  
Kagome didn't even notice that she had once again zoned out, when she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. Then came Sango's disembodied voice from behind her.  
  
" Don't be so nervous. Inu Yasha's a great guy. He just acts really rude and immaturely. Actually, he does that to people he likes, believe it or not. You just need to accept him for who he is, a totally emotionally challenged guy" Sango added with a giggle.  
  
Sango smiled as her friends lips curved into a small grin at her last words.  
  
"But really Kagome. He isn't that bad. Just give him a chance. You'll see. Now come on, let's get a drink from the machine I'm parched."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome peeked around the large wooden door frame of the library. She scanned the large room that was surprisingly empty, except for a few students scampering around to find some last minute sources for end of term projects. Just as she was about to come to the conclusion that she was either too late and he had left not wanting to wait around for her, or he had not come at all, something silver caught her eye in the far corner of the room. Sure enough, there he was, seated at one of the oak tables, his nose buried in a book.  
  
Kagome walked slowly over to where he was seated, and pulled out a chair from underneath the table and seated herself across the table from him. He was so engrossed in reading that he didn't seem to notice her presence. Craning her head to the side, Kagome read the title of his book. It read Ender's Game. She had read that book earlier in the year, and it had become one of her favourites.  
  
"Ender's Game huh?" Kagome's voice said shakily, as she decided to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
He slowly lowered the book down to the table, and brought his liquid gold eyes up to meet hers.  
  
" Keh.What do YOU know about Ender's Game." He scoffed.  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm as her temper began to flare. She had tried to be nice, starting a small conversation, and here he was insuilting her already.  
  
"You know. That's actually one of my favourite books for your information." She spat back at him, her expression livid.  
  
"Well, who cares. I'm not here to talk about you." He said as he reached under the table and into his book bag to retrieve his math text book.  
  
I can't believe I'm still sitting here! Why can't I just get up and leave right now! I don't deserve this kind of disrespect! Kagome thought angrily to herself.  
  
"Where are your notes. I kind of need to know where you're at in class."  
  
Kagome reached into her bag, and pulled out a spiral notebook, and tossed it onto the table top, the book skidding to a halt right in front of Inu Yasha. Sending her a glare, he picked up the notebook and began to leaf through the pages, skimming over the material Kagome's class had been working on that week.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
"No, you're doing that wrong. Stop stop stop! Give me that pencil" Inu Yasha said as he snatched the pencil from Kagome's hand.  
  
She glared at him, but then turned her attention to what he was trying to show her on the piece of paper in front of them.  
  
"See?" he asked impatiently as he shoved the paper back in front of her. " you do it"  
  
Giving a small nod, Kagome took the pencil back into her left hand and tried to do exactly what Inu Yasha had just done a moment ago, but to no avail. Once again, the numbers just seemed to dance around the page, almost making her dizzy.  
  
"Whats wrong NOW?" He demanded impatiently." I just showed you how to do this! Don't tell me your memory's THAT pathetic!?"  
  
Biting her lip, in attempt to restrain herself from lowering herself to his level and giving him a piece of her mind, she erased what she had previously written on the page.   
  
I'll show him I can do this. Then he cant possibly criticize me! She thought determinedly to herself as she brought her thoughts together, and concentrated as hard as she could, remembering tips her teacher as well as Inu yasha had given her.   
  
She was just beginning to get the hang of things when Inu Yasha's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
" Ok. You can stop now. You did them right. But yea...it's 3:00. "  
  
With that ,he gathered his book bag, grabbed his text book and turned to make his way out of the library.  
  
Kagome just gazed after his fading form.   
  
"Goodbye to you too" she muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was finally Friday, the best day of the week in Kagome's mind. This meant she only had to have one more tutoring session and then she was done until Monday afternoon. Classes went by rather quickly that day, all her teachers not assigning much of anything anymore due to Christmas vacation drawing nearer and nearer. However, that didn't seem to stop her math teacher from loading her with extra work to do with Inu yasha after school. They had been working extremely hard lately. Though he did not refrain from bad mouthing her every now and then. They would work for a while, bicker, and then continue working, while shooting glares at one another for the remainder of the session.  
  
Lunch time came, and Kagome was never happier to be in her lunch period. Only one more class to go after this, tutoring, and then she was free to go home. She sighed contently as she opened her lunch bag to reveal a ham and cheese sandwich. She was just about to take a bite when she felt two bodies plop down next to her. Sango and Miroku. A moment later Inu Yasha came back from the lunch line and seated himself across from Kagome.   
  
"What's up Kagome?" Miroku inquired as he skillfully managed to steal one of Inu Yasha's french fries without him noticing. He seemed to be lost in space, staring in Kagome's general direction, but not looking at her directly, more like through her.  
  
"Oh. Not much really. Just the same old stuff." Said as she returned her attention to her sandwich, taking a huge bite. Her facial expression however, quickly contorted into a look of pure disgust. She took a napkin and spat out the bite she had just taken. "Yuck. Something in that sandwich was definitely rotten!"  
  
Miroku wrinkled his nose and got up to dispose her unwanted sandwich for her, making sure to let his hand come in contact with Sango's rear end on his way to the trash can.   
  
Sango's face turned a lovely shade of red before she angrily pushed herself up from the table and sped after Miroku.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" *SLAP *  
  
Kagome giggled slightly as she watched her two friends arguing. He'll never learn will he? She thought amused. She turned her attention back to the boy in front of her, who seemed to take a sudden interest in his food, his face a slight tinge of pink. Wonder what his problem is. Kagome though as she sat hungrily eyeing Inu Yasha's left over french fries. In the midst of her drooling, Kagome's stomach let out a growl that she feared could be heard throughout the entire cafeteria, though no one seemed to hear it nor care. Kagome looked away from Inu Yasha, extremely embarrassed, her face taking on a slight red tinge. She stared at the floor, refusing to look up, should he make some smart mouthed comment, with his infamous smirk playing across his lips.  
  
However, when she finally did look up, he was not smirking, or even laughing at all. His face remained vacant. As she was analyzing his features, something caught her eye. On the table next to her, was a dollar. She looked around for who could possibly have given her a dollar in the short time she had had her eyes to the ground, but finally came to the conclusion that it could only have been Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha? She questioned carefully. He moved his eyes to meet hers." Did you give me this? I cant take-"She stopped talking as he stood up and turned to walk away.   
  
"Take it" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha!" she said, not sure if he had heard her or not. Wow... that was oddly nice of him. I wonder why he felt so generous towards me all of a sudden. But instead of pondering his sudden act of kindess any further, she was grateful for the dollar, and scampered off into the lunch line.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"No no no! UGH. Don't you get anything? Christ women are stupid!" Inu Yasha said in an exasperated tone as he tried to explain to her for the millionth time that two negatives would cancel each other out. " I see what one of your main problems is, you are careless. You don't check your work. Don't see why they have to get me to come here and waste MY time just to tell you that." He muttered to himself.  
  
Frustrated, Kagome threw down her pencil. I cant do this, not with him pressuring me like this.  
  
"I cant do this" Kagome said in a voice so small that Inu Yasha had to strain his ears to hear her, even though they were sitting pretty close to one another.  
  
As Inu Yasha looked up, his mouth open and ready to insult her again, he stopped after seeing her face. Her eyes had become moist, and a single tear fell from her chocolate brown orbs, leaving a silvery trail behind as it made its way down her cheek.  
  
Oh god. Why is she crying? I wasn't that mean...was I? Dammit Inu Yasha, now you've just confused her even more and then ontop of it all, you yelled at her and made her feel stupid. Nice going buddy. He scolded himself. Not sure what to say to the teary eyed girl sitting across from him, he just looked at her, watching the emotion that was clearly displayed across her fragile features.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." He finally managed to stammer.  
  
"I'm fine." Came her reply as she quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She was embarrassed for letting out such a display of emotions in front of him. Now he probably thought even worse of her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to find him staring at her. What is he looking at? She thought worriedly. He probably just thinks you're a wimp, that's all. Came a voice from deep inside Kagome's head. Ignoring her feelings, she straightened up once more, and took the pencil in her hand again, in an attempt to retry the problems she had failed to complete, carefully heeding his advice to check her work, and watch her negatives.  
  
~*~*~   
  
"So how was the session?" Sango's cheery voice said through the receiver of Kagome's phone.   
  
Kagome sighed. "Well. It didn't start off too well. He was very insulting, and not very encouraging. We got some stuff done, and I learned how to check my work, but that's about all." She conveniently left out the part where she had cried in front of him.  
  
"See, you're getting stuff done. Give it a while, you two will warm up to each other. Trust me. Which reminds me any way, do you wanna come with us to dinner and a movie later tonight?" Sango inquired.  
  
"Who's "us" ? Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just the four of us, you, me, Miroku and Inu Yasha. "  
  
Kagome groaned. She had hung out with Inu Yasha countless times being that they had all been friends since they were little. But she had never really spent much time with him. She and Sango usually talked most of the time, while Miroku and Inu Yasha had conversations of their own. Now that she was being forced to spend more time with him alone, and was getting to know him and his personality, the thought of willingly doing something out in public with him, didn't appeal to her.  
  
"C'mon it'll be fun, and you need to get of the house anyway. It's Friday, no kid should be confined to the walls of their room! Please go."  
  
"Fine fine. But if that mouth of his starts again, I'm going home."  
  
"ok ok!" Sango giggled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the floor of Miroku's den, stuffing his face with various junk food, varying from chips to twinkies.  
  
"You know, you might not want to gorge yourself. We're supposed to go to dinner with the girls in an hour." Miroku scolded his friend jokingly.  
  
"Keh. I'll eat what I want" Came Inu Yasha's reply.  
  
"I was just warning you, you know cause I-" But he was interrupted as a flying twinkie collided with his head, hitting him smack in the nose.   
  
"Shut it Miroku" Inu Yasha said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Turning back to his heap of goodies, Inu Yasha became thoughtful. Dinner with the girls...that means Kagome will be there tonight. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason, he was looking forward to seeing her that night. He thought for a moment longer, but then shrugged it off as he was once again engrossed in his feast of Twinkies.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well that's the end of Chappie 2! ^_^ let me know how you like it so far... sorry it's so boring...lol, it hasn't really picked up it's momentum yet. Hehehe. I'm going to try and incorporate some more Sango-Miroku moments ^_^ and more fun stuff lol. Any ways. See you in the next chapter!  
  
~Crazy Javiy 


	3. chapter 3

I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews:  
  
lilacks  
  
Missteya  
  
ColdHeartedDragon  
  
Laura-chan  
  
Thanks guys ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome and Sango were sitting in Kagome's kitchen, sipping on hot chocolate talking to Mrs. Higurashi while waiting for the boys to come pick them up. Kagome cast a glance at her watch, it was six fifteen, the guys were late. Where could they be? She wondered, absentmindedly sloshing the steaming brown liquid in front of her around in lazy circles. But before she could contemplate possible reasons for their delay, her mother's voice floated through her thoughts.  
  
"Uh, sorry Mom. What'd you say?" Kagome asked refocusing her attention on the woman standing in front of her.  
  
"I said, how is tutoring coming along? You haven't said a word about it. I'd like to know how you think you've been doing."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said, her thoughts coming back to the study sessions from the previous week. Inu Yasha's exasperated cries as she failed to come up with the right solution, him glaring at her, and making her feel so lowly. Those eyes... She thought. Those gorgeous liquid gold eyes... always so full of impatience and irritation. Why can't he just be civil? Suddenly remembering her mother had asked a question she quickly thought up an answer that was sure to silence her mother from asking any more questions.  
  
"Fine Mom. I'm doing much better." She said nodding her head, and averting her eyes to gaze into her empty mug.  
  
"Well, that's nice dear." Her mother responded, perturbed at the sudden change in her daughter's mood. Moments ago Kagome had seemed cheerful and bright, and then the very next moment, she seemed dull and upset. She decided however that she wouldn't question her further, and left the subject alone.  
  
Just then, the sound of a car door being slammed could be heard, and a few moments later, there was a knock at the front door. Kagome stood up and quickly made her way to the door, smoothing out her brown suede skirt as she walked. Pulling the door open, brown eyes met amber orbs. For a moment, Kagome just froze. She had not been expecting to see Inu Yasha, but rather Miroku. She blinked and then mentally scolded herself for staring as she moved aside to allow him to come in.  
  
" Hi, Inu Yasha." She said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hey." Came his casual reply. She felt his eyes on her as she returned to the kitchen to retrieve Sango, who was busily stuffing her face with oatmeal cookies that Kagome's mother had just brought out of the oven. I can feel his eyes burning into me, god. What did I ever do to him? She thought as she drew up near her friend and snatched away the cookie bowl, which was practically bare.   
  
"Come on you pig, we're waiting on you." Kagome said with a grin as she grabbed her purse off of the counter. Quickly turning around, she nearly collided with Inu Yasha, who hadn't expected her to whirl around so quickly. She stared up into his shocked face, misinterpreting his expression to be one of disgust. She quickly scooted away from him, her cheeks turning a deep crimson hue as she stomped off to the door, Sango not far behind. What is wrong with that girl? Inu Yasha thought confusedly to himself as he slowly followed them out to the door. That look on her face, a look of pure disgust. Does she really hate being around me that much? He sighed as he closed the door to the house, and climbed into the driver's seat of his Porsche. He didn't even notice until he was half way out of Kagome's driveway, that she was seated in the passenger seat next to him. He cast a glance behind him, and found Sango and Miroku occupying the two back seats, and upon hearing their fits of giggles and playful banter, he came to the conclusion that they were obviously very entertained with each other.   
  
She didn't want to sit up here, did she? She was just too nice to tell Miroku to shove it and get out of the back seat. He cast a discrete sideways glance at the girl sitting next to him, her profile highlighted by the silver moonlight, the other half of her face shrouded in darkness. She's really beautiful. He thought to himself as he took in her dark features. Those eyes of hers, always so lively and full of fire. Especially when she's angry. Maybe that's why I just can't resist teasing her all the time. Returning his attention to the road, he didn't notice that Kagome had turned to look at him and was carefully observing him while he was driving. He's beautiful. She realized. Too bad he has such a nasty temper. No girl would ever date such a mean spirited guy. She turned her head to look out the open window again, the frosty wind blowing her long tendrils around in a swirling sea of black around her face. Shivering, she put her arms around herself in attempt to keep herself warm. Stupid. You forgot your sweater! She scolded herself.  
  
Inu Yasha gave her another sideways glance, and noticed that the girl appeared to be shivering in the cool wind. A look of concern crossed his brow as he contemplated what to do for her, being that the top to his Porsche was broken, so turning on the heat would do her no good. He then remembered the sweater he had left in the car the other night.  
  
"Cold?" Came a voice from beside her. She turned her head to see the source of the voice, Inu yasha.  
  
"I'm ok." She said quickly. Expecting to hear some kind of rude remark, she was surprised as Inu yasha reached behind him into the back of the car, and produced a fleece sweat shirt, and held it out to her.  
  
"Here." He said in a quite voice.  
  
"T-thanks." She stammered, taking the jacket from his outstretched hand. Well, that was certainly very uncharacteristic of him. She mused as she slid the warm jacket over her head, zipping it all the way up to her neck, and then proceeding to bury her numb fingers into the jacket's pockets. He's such a confusing person. One minute he does something nice for you, and the next he wants to rip off your head off, or insult you. What a strange guy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Inu Yasha pulled the car into an empty space in the parking lot of their favourite restaurant, River City Diner. As soon as the car had come to a complete stop, Kagome scrambled out of the car, eager to go inside and warm up. She turned around, however, and realized no one was following her. She burst out laughing at what she saw in front of her. Inu Yasha was standing at the side of the car, glaring at the two very guilty passengers who had not seemed to notice that they had reached their destination.  
  
Laughing to herself, Kagome turned around again, and made her way inside the restaurant, and took the liberty of getting them a table. As she seated herself and waited for her friends to come inside, she gazed down at the black fleece jacket she wore, and absentmindedly began fiddling with the zipper. She had just let her mind wander off again when she felt someone slide into the booth next to her.  
  
"Hey there, thinking about me?" Miroku said giving her a playful grin.  
  
"Oh for god's sake, get lost" She said through a fit of giggles as she forcefully pushed his face away with her hand, causing him to teeter precariously on the edge of the seat before he finally slipped and landed on his rear on the floor.   
  
Giving her a pitiful look from where he still sat on the ground he whined and said "Aw man Kagome, what'd you have to go and do that for??" He shook his head and pushed himself up off the floor, and was shocked as he heard a giggle from behind him, and felt a hand came in contact with his rear. He turned around to find Sango behind him.  
  
"I knew you liked me." Miroku said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Um, no stupid, I was just getting THIS off of your butt!" Sango said as she held up a smushed french fry. Kagome and Sango laughed at the genuine look of disappointment that had replaced his grin.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Twenty minutes later, the food they ordered came, and the four friends were laughing and talking loudly. A few of the older customers shot disapproving looks in their direction, and shook their heads. One old man in particular seemed rather interested in glaring at Miroku, and called out "baka" at him on several occasions.  
  
"Ok, ok. That's it." Miroku said, grabbing a french fry from his plate, and pulled his arm behind him like he was a pitcher, aiming for the old man.  
  
"NOO! Miroku, nooo!" Kagome and Sango screamed in between giggles.  
  
"Do it." Inu Yasha said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
With that, Miroku let the ketchup covered fry fly, hitting his target right in the back of his head. The four burst out laughing as the french fry had managed to stick to the few hairs the old man had left. Enraged, he stood up and hobbled as fast as he could over to their table.  
  
"Which one of you brats did this?!" he screeched angrily, looking from face to face. Everyone looked at each other for a moment, before pointing to Miroku, who's face blanched.  
  
"Guy's... I-AHHH" Miroku screamed as the old man began beating him with his cane. Making a mad dash away from the table, Miroku ran into the bath room, which was conveniently located near their table.  
  
Whew. Miroku thought as he leaned against the door. But to Miroku's surprise, he had made a grave mistake. He had somehow managed to wonder into the girls bathroom, and was receiving some pretty dirty looks from the girls standing around the mirrors.  
  
"Heh, hey Ladies." Miroku tried to say in his most intriguing voice.  
  
As the three friends sat at the table, having recovered from their fits of laughter, they were just about to go and look for him when they heard a high pitched scream which was undoubtedly Miroku's. They could hear some kind of whacking sound, and several voices screamed "HENTAI!!" Moments later, Miroku came running out of the bath room, a pruny old woman in hot pursuit.  
  
"Come back here ,pretty boy! You wont get away so easily." The old woman said grinning, exposing her teeth, or more accurately, lack there of.  
  
Diving into the booth, landing sprawled on Kagome and Sango's laps, he hid his face, hoping the old woman would leave him alone. Upon seeing the two girls around him, the old lady gave a look of disappointment, and then headed back to her table.  
  
"Wow, Miroku." Inu Yasha said as he took a sip of his coke. "I didn't know you liked older women. You know, if you're looking for someone, my grandma's always thought you were cute." He grinned as a look of horror crossed his friends face.  
  
"EWWWWW."  
  
After a few minutes had passed, the four had calmed down and returned to devouring the food in front of them. A silence had fallen over the group, as the restaurant had begun to empty out and they were one of the few parties left. Kagome stared at her half eaten cheese burger, thinking of nothing in particular, when she felt someone's eyes on her. Glancing up, she caught Inu Yasha staring at her once again. Why does he keep looking at me?? She wondered. Maybe I have something on my face. She concluded and with that, she excused herself from the table and went to the ladies room.  
  
"Sooo" Miroku said elbowing Inu Yasha. " how are those tutoring sessions coming along? Eh?." He continued to prod.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha replied coolly, stuffing another french fry into his mouth.  
  
"Well, I mean. Obviously you have a thing for Kagome, or else you wouldn't have offered to tutor her." Sango said, grinning.  
  
"well, uh, actually. I didn't offer to tutor her. I was asked by my teacher to help Kagome. It's not like I wanted to do it...and I don't like her just for the record." He said defensively.  
  
"They why do you keep staring at her like that? Don't think we can't tell!" Miroku continued.  
  
"keh. I don't like her. If I wanted someone, there are plenty other girls to pick from at school." He said cockily.  
  
Rolling their eyes, Sango and Miroku picked up the dessert menus and began contemplating their orders.  
  
~In the bathroom~  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection, staring back at the pale girl who stood before her. There wasn't anything wrong with how she looked, nothing at all. Her long ebony hair perfectly framing her creamy complexion, accentuating her soft eyes perfectly. I wonder why he keeps looking at me if nothings wrong with the way I look?? She wondered as she took one final look at her reflection before turning to head out and rejoin her friends.  
  
On her way back to the table, she wasn't watching where she was going when she suddenly felt her feet slid out from under her as she slipped on an open ketchup packet. She panicked as she felt herself falling and braced herself for when she would hit the floor. But she never did. She felt two strong arms underneath her, lifting her back up onto her feet.  
  
"A pretty thing like you aught to be more careful. You could get hurt." Said a deep voice from behind her. Turning around, Kagome came face to face with a handsome dark haired boy, with intriguing brown eyes that gazed laughingly back at her. Her eyes widened, and she proceeded to blush profusely.  
  
"Oh um, thank you" She said still blushing at his comment and the fact that she was still in his grip. Backing up slightly, she looked him in the eyes once more. He looks familiar. She thought. Don't know where I've seen him before though.  
  
"So, what's your name?" He proceeded to ask her in the same casual tone.  
  
"Uh." She paused for a moment, looking up into his eyes, seeming to get lost in them. The boy chuckled as she seemed to be having trouble remembering her name.  
  
"You're Kagome, aren't you? I think we have a class together." He said chuckling. "English maybe?"  
  
Kagome just nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm Kouga." He said flashing her a dazzling smile."  
  
"Kouga." She repeated. Shaking her head she focused again. " Yeah. Um. We do have English together. I sit right in front of you." She smiled shyly.  
  
He was just about to open his mouth to say something else when a voice from behind them interrupted impatiently.  
  
"Come on Kagome. We're leaving now." Kagome looked over Kouga's shoulder to find Inu Yasha standing there, tapping his foot, a strange expression played across his features.  
  
"'That your boyfriend?" Kouga said giving a nod in Inu Yasha's direction.  
  
"Uh. No. He's just a friend." She said quickly.  
  
" Oh, well then. I guess I'll see you in class on Monday then. See ya later, babe." He called over his shoulder as he turned to return to a table filled with a bunch of rowdy boys who patted him on the back and hooted upon arriving back at the table.  
  
Staring after him, Kagome was frozen , and wasn't about to move when she felt someone grab her by her wrist and pull her to the door. She looked at her wrist to find it being held by Inu Yasha, who proceeded to drag her out of the restaurant quickly.  
  
~in the car~  
  
As the group was making their way to the movie theatre, Kagome had fallen asleep, her head resting gently on the side of the car. Inu Yasha came to a stop at a red light, and took the opportunity to gaze at the sleeping girl next to him. She looked peaceful, and at one point in her sleep, a small smile crept across her lips. Turning his head back to face the road as the light became green again, Inu Yasha replayed the events of the night, thinking of what Miroku and Sango had said to him. Well, if I don't like her, then why do I keep looking at her all the time? I just get this weird feeling anytime I'm around her. I can't describe it at all, I've never found someone so interesting before. He said to himself. Then remembering how she had looked into the eyes of that Kouga guy. What's she doing talking to him any ways. He wondered. He seems like such a loser. Well. Whatever, it's her life, and it's not like I should care.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Kagome tried to focus on the movie, but try as she might, her thoughts kept coming back to that really good looking guy she met that night. Kouga, that was his name wasn't it?  
  
She remembered the way she felt being in his arms, and looking into those entrancing eyes. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling, hugging her arms around herself, imagining that she was once again in his strong embrace. She remember what he had said to her before she left. She couldn't wait for Monday to come so she could see him again. How could she have failed to notice him until now? Content, Kagome snuggled back into seat, and fell asleep, dreaming of Kouga.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hehe. Well there's the end of chappie three. ^_^. Betcha didn't expect what happened at the end neh?? Hehehe. Any ways, I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the following day, I've got a lot of studying to do this week ( 9 week finals) so I wont be able to write as often as I'd like, but that wont stop me from coming up with more story ideas ^_^. Heh which reminds me, I'm thinking of doing an Inu yasha style Shrek story, whaddya think??   
  
~Crazy Jaivy 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting this stupid thing lol) I unfortunately do NOT own Inu Yasha.  
  
For those of you who sent me reviews, thank you!!!!! ^_^ You guys rock!!!!!!!  
  
Any ways, sorry for the delay, lol but here's the next chappie ^_^!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The following morning, Kagome awoke to gentle sunrays that danced merrily across her bedspread, radiating soft warmth over her body. Stretching leisurely, Kagome closed her eyes and remembered the night before. Kouga. All she had been able to think about for the rest of the evening was him. She couldn't wait to see him again. With a childish giggle, she quickly hopped out of bed and padded over to her closet. Deciding on a pair of pink sweat pants and a white sweatshirt, she got dressed quickly and then proceeded to make her way down stairs.   
  
Looking at the kitchen clock, and seeing as it was only eight o clock in the morning, she realized she was the only one awake in the house. Normally she would have slept in all day if she had wanted to, but she was just so excited that she couldn't sleep.   
  
I don't know how I'll ever make it through this weekend without going insane. She thought to herself as she pulled out a box of Cheerios and a bowl. Settling down at the kitchen table, Kagome looked out the window and out into the beautiful sunny garden. Today everything just seemed to be more radiant and magnificent than Kagome had ever remembered.  
  
After she finished her breakfast, Kagome went back up to her room and decided to call Sango. She picked up her pink cordless phone and dialed in her friend's number. After the third ring a very groggy young boy's voice answered. It was Sango's little brother Kohaku.   
  
"Hey Kohaku." Kagome said cheerfully. "Is you sister awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Hang on I'll go get her." As Kagome waited she heard a lot of shuffling in the background. A moment later there was a scream and then sounds of some one being smacked by something followed by a loud " OUCH!" Seconds later Sango's voice could be heard saying.  
  
"Give me that!" There was a brief pause and then. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sango, it's me Kagome."   
  
"Oh hey! Man, you shouldn't call so early. Kohaku just came in here and dumped a pitcher of freezing cold water over my head. Sometimes I wonder why I love that little devil so much, and don't just pummel him for the tricks he plays on me." She said with a snort.  
  
"Oh well. At least you're up now. Heh. I called to see if you wanted to hang out today. You could come over here, and then we could go shopping. How's that sound?"  
  
"Oh that sounds great! What time do you want me to come over?"  
  
"As soon as possible! We can just hang out over here for a while and then go shopping."  
  
"Alright then. Let me go get dressed and eat some breakfast and then I'll come over. See you in a bit!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kagome replaced the receiver on the hook and then sat back onto her bed. Looking over onto her nightstand, she saw the book she had been reading lately. "Ender's Shadow." The Sequel to "Ender's Game". Picking the worn book up, she flipped over onto her stomach, and busied herself with reading until Sango showed up.  
  
~half an hour later~  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango said as her friend opened the door. Taking her red winter coat off, she hung it on one of the coat hooks, and then removed her shoes. The two then walked into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa to watch some Saturday morning cartoons.  
  
"You know, no matter how old I get, I never get tired of watching this stuff." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Sango agreed. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you. Who was that guy you were talking to in the diner last night? I've never seen him before. He's really hot!"  
  
"Oh" Kagome said turning a very deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Wow, Kag. Nice imitation of a raspberry there." Sango said snickered.  
  
"Shut up and let me talk!" Kagome giggled and then continued. "I don't really know him, I just met him last night actually. You see, I slipped on this ketchup packet and I would have hit the floor, but he caught me right as I was falling. Then we started talking. Turns out he's in my English class. My god he's sooo cute!."Kagome squealed. "I can't wait to go back to school on Monday!"  
  
Sango looked at her friend and smiled. "I haven't seen you so happy about a guy in ages. It's really great you've found a new obsession. So that means, you can take down your Chad Michael Murray shrine, and attempt to be with someone you actually have a chance with!"  
  
"HEY!" Kagome screeched. " I stopped obsessing over him months ago!"  
  
"Mmhhm. Right. But yea any ways. So you really like this guy Kouga huh? You know, maybe Miroku or Inu yasha know him. I could soo hook you two up!"  
  
"Nah. I just met the guy any way. Plus remember... I can't date. Well, not until my grades improve that is, and at the rate I'm going right now, that wont be any time soon." Kagome said in a depressed tone.  
  
Seeing her friend's upset expression, Sango decided to change the topic.   
  
"Hey I know it's still early and all, but let's go to the mall now. I really want to get up and about. Plus I got my paycheck, and it's burning a hole in my pocket. So c'mon. Let's go!"  
  
"Alright." Kagome agreed and followed her friend to the foyer, grabbing their coats and shoes, they went out to Sango's car.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well doesn't look like I have any more Christmas shopping to do." Sango said proudly looking at her enormous pile of boxes and bags that rested by her feet next to the small café table.  
  
"Nope." Kagome said taking a small sip of her steaming cappuccino, and then looked down at her own pile of bags. " Hope you bought me something good!"  
  
"Don't worry. You know I have great taste in gifts!." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"You sure do." Kagome said, remembering nice gifts Sango had given her in the past. As she began to think about what she could get for Souta for Christmas, a familiar face caught her attention.  
  
"Hey, Sango!." Kagome said in a loud whisper as she leaned forward so only Sango would hear her. "Look over there." Sango followed Kagome's gaze to a dark haired boy who was sitting at a table far across the café from them. "That's him! That's Kouga!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Well. I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, Kag. Look at the blonde next to him. They look pretty cozy."  
  
Kagome glanced back over to the table to see Kouga smiling warmly at the girl, placing a hand over hers. Her smile faded a bit.  
  
" Then again it could just be a friend." Kagome said to Sango, reassuring herself more so than Sango.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right, Kag." Sango said, not really wanting to pursue the topic any further, should it upset Kagome.  
  
Feeling a little less exuberant than before, Kagome finished the last of her cappuccino and then gathered her bags.   
  
"Come on. Let's go home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miroku sat nervously in front of his phone, a tense expression on his face. Ok. Come on now. It can't be that hard to ask a girl out...can it? But what if she says no?? Oh, well you'll never know unless you ask her you idiot! Come on just do it! GAH!  
  
"Here goes nothing," Miroku said to himself as he nervously punched in a phone number.  
  
The phone rang once, twice and then three times. Then he could hear the automated voice of Sango speaking the recorded message.  
  
"Dammit!" He cursed as he slammed the phone down in exasperation. I had just worked up the nerve to ask her, and then she's not even home! DAMMIT!.Well, I know I'll never have the guts again later, so maybe I can just leave her a message. With that, he picked up the phone again and hit the redial button. Once again, the answering machine picked up, but then he began to speak.  
  
"Hey Sango-It's me, Miroku I Jus-" He was suddenly cut off by the phone being picked up.  
  
"Hey." Came Sango's voice.  
  
Gulp.   
  
"Hey Sango. How are ya?"  
  
"I'm great, and yourself?"  
  
"F-fine. Heh." He said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"What's the matter? You sound sort of tense. Are you alright?"  
  
"It's nothing I just. Oh hell! Sango, I don't think I can keep this to myself any longer." He gulped and cleared his throat before continuing. "Sango, we've known each other for a long time, right? And well, over the past few months, I've been thinking. Thinking how much.... How much I." He stopped. Unsure if he could bring himself to say what was on his mind.  
  
"How much you what?" She questioned.  
  
She heard him sigh.   
  
"How much I like you, Sango. I mean it. Ever since we first met, I've been attracted to you. Everything about you. Your personality, your smile, the way your eyes light up when you laugh...everything."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Sango questioned, fully aware of what the nervous boy was trying to say, but decided to take advantage of the rare occasion of him being in an awkward position.  
  
"What I want to say is...will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
There was a brief silence on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes. I'd love to." She finally replied.  
  
"You have no idea how happy this makes me, Sango."  
  
"Hehe. Cool." Sango said cheerily. "You know, I've always had a crush on a you as well.  
  
"Really? I could never tell!" Came Miroku's shocked reply.  
  
"Heh. Well, it's the truth."  
  
"You-you don't think this will ruin our friendship though, do you? I mean, if you think this is a bad idea.. then we don't have to, I mean I-"  
  
"Miroku?" She interrupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just shut up for once. I wanna be with you, there's no mistake about that. I don't think we'll have any regrets what so ever."  
  
Miroku obliged, and pushed his doubts to the back of his mind to be forgotten.  
  
"Heh. So when are ya gonna tell Kagome about this? Eh?" He chuckled.  
  
"Probably tomorrow I suppose, since it's too late to call her house now."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You know, speaking of relationships and such. Kagome has found herself a new crush. Did you know?"  
  
"No, not at all. Who is it??"  
  
"This guy named Kouga. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually I have. He's the quarter back of the football team this year. He's a bit of a dopey guy if you ask me. But hey, whatever Kagome's into." He chuckled.  
  
"Hmm. So yeah tomorrow's Sunday." He continued. "You wanna do something to celebrate our new relationship?"  
  
"Sure!" Sango giggled, the plans she and Kagome had made earlier that day, completely slipping her mind.  
  
"How about going out to lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"It's a plan!"  
  
~*~*~   
  
The next morning Kagome sat at the breakfast table with Souta, busily munching on home made pancakes their mother had made. A light dusting of snow had fallen over night, giving the trees and bushes the appearance of being massive frosted cup cakes. Kagome smiled as the thought of building snowmen and having snowball fights with Souta and her friends crossed her mind. They were expected to get a lot of heavy snow in a week or so. Right in time for my birthday. She thought happily. It was only the fourteenth. And her Birthday fell on the twentieth. Right before Christmas. She hated having a birthday so close to Christmas. Everyone was just so busy then, and barely had time to spare to be with her on her birthday.  
  
Finishing her meal, Kagome careened up the stairs and into her room, taking a flying leap and landing on her bed with a bounce. She reached over onto her night table, and picked up her phone. She dialed Sango's number and waited impatiently for someone to answer.  
  
"Sango speaking"  
  
"Hey Sango! What's up?"  
  
"You'll never guess what happened last night." Sango squealed.  
  
"Uh... you beat up Kohaku?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"No, silly. Someone asked me out!"  
  
"Oooh! Who?? Tell me!"  
  
"Miroku believe it or not. I know what you're gonna say. But really, I had to give him a chance. I mean, we've known him all our lives almost. I think I know him pretty well, and aside from the occasional butt grabbing, he seems to be an ok guy. Don't you think?"  
  
"Well. He certainly isn't my type of guy, but whatever floats your boat."  
  
Sango chuckled.  
  
"Hm. So yeah. I called to see if you'd still like to come over and hang out today like we agreed yesterday."  
  
"Well um, actually." Sango began. " Miroku and I were going to spend the day together, to celebrate...if that's ok with you."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said, trying to hide her disappointment." It's fine. Go on ahead. We'll just hang out another day then."  
  
"Great!" Sango said, unaware of her friend's downcast voice. "Well, I've really got to be going now. Miroku said he'd come and get me at twelve, and it's eleven forty. I'm not even dressed yet!" She chuckled.  
  
"Alright then. See you later."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and flopped back onto her bed. It wasn't fair that Sango picked Miroku over her. They had already made plans. Well, not that she could really blame her friend. She would have done the same in her situation had she gotten a new boyfriend. If only I could actually date. She thought jealously. Now it seems like everyone has a boyfriend except for me. I'm so pathetic! She sighed and got up, walked over to her computer.  
  
A few moments later, she was seated at the computer and was logging into AIM. Not many people were online. She was just about to log off when she received a message acceptance prompt.  
  
DeVilDoG Has sent you an Instant Message. Would you like to accept?  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Wasn't that Inu Yasha's screen name? How did he manage to get hers? She had only given it out to a few of her girl friends. What does he want from me any ways? He probably just wants to rag on me for some reason unbeknownst to me. Oh well, let's see what he has to say. I can always just block him if he becomes a problem. With that, she clicked 'Accept'  
  
DeVilDoG: Hey  
  
EbonyEnchantress: hi  
  
DeVilDoG: You still have my sweatshirt you know.  
  
Oh. So that's what he wanted. God. If he wanted it back so much he could have just asked for it on Friday!  
  
EbonyEnchantress: yea, I'll bring it 2 u tomorrow.ok?  
  
DeVilDoG: ok  
  
DeVilDoG: Oh, one more thing.  
  
Oh god. What have I done wrong NOW??  
  
DeVilDoG: I think your math class is going to have a quiz. You might want to look over your notes.  
  
Wow... that was nice of him to tell me.  
  
EbonyEnchantress: thanks 4 telling me that!  
  
  
  
EbonyEnchantress: Um. Do u think u could help me study for it?  
  
DeVilDoG: How? We don't have school.  
  
She paused for a moment. I'd have to invite him over here. Oh god this is going to be so awkward having him in my house.  
  
Before she could respond however, she received a new message from him.  
  
DeVilDoG: I suppose you could come over to my house.  
  
EbonyEnchantress: Oh. Ok. What time?  
  
DeVilDoG: Now's fine.  
  
EbonyEnchantress: All right then. It takes me about ten minutes 2 walk 2 your house from mine, so I'll b there in about twenty minutes all right?  
  
DeVilDoG: ok  
  
EbonyEnchantress: Inu Yasha?  
  
DeVilDoG: yeah?  
  
EbonyEnchantress: Thanks for helping me out.  
  
DeVilDoG: It's not like I care how you do in school. It's just that if you do badly in math, Mrs. Gidian will get on my case for not tutoring you properly. I don't need that crap.  
  
Ugh. There he goes again. She though angrily as she read over what he said. So rude. Damn him! She signed off.  
  
She walked slowly over to her dresser, and picked up a comb. Gently running it through the hair that encircled her face, she gazed at her pale reflection. She then walked over to her closet, and thought about what to wear. She finally decided on a black turtleneck and a pair of dark denim low-rise jeans.  
  
Sighing, she gathered her math notebook, her book, and his sweatshirt and then proceeded to go downstairs into the coatroom. Picking her Aber Crombie and Fitch jacket up off of the hook, and slipping into her Birkenstocks, she let herself out of the house, locking the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kagome found herself standing in front of the door to Inu Yasha's house. She was hesitant to ring the door bell, afraid that should she touch it, it might yell some kind of insult at her, just like the boy who lived inside normally would. Sighing to herself, she slowly reached up a hesitant hand and rang the door bell.  
  
Inu Yasha heard the faint sound of the doorbell ringing from where he sat perched in his room, reading a book. Here she is. He thought to himself, as he let the book fall onto his bed. His heart began to beat with an unfamiliar quickness. He rushed into the bathroom, and looked at his reflection., checking to see if he was presentable.  
  
He was clad in a red long sleeved shirt, and a pair of baggy faded blue jeans. The red in his shirt provided a nice contrast for his silvery locks, and brought out his eyes as well. Casting one last glance at his reflection, and seeing that nothing was out of place, he turned and sped down the stairs to the open the door.  
  
God I'm so nervous. He thought, looking at his shaking hands as he reached for the handle to the door. Just calm down. It's just her. But... she's the problem. I can't seem to stop thinking about her. She's like a plague, slowly infecting my thoughts... and there's no cure. Shaking his head, he pulled the heavy front door open. His eyes fell onto the girl standing in front of him. She was dressed in a black turtleneck, which accentuated her slim waist and gave her a sophisticated appearance. His eyes traveled down to her lower half, which was clad in low-rise dark jeans, which hugged her long legs in all the right places. He then brought his eyes back up to her face and locked eyes with her.  
  
Those eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes...always so full of contempt. He sighed sadly. She's the most beautiful creature in the world, and yet I still treat her poorly. He shook himself mentally, and closed the door after her, dismissing these thoughts from his mind. No, she'd never give him a chance. No way.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha." Kagome said softly from where she stood in the foyer.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." For a moment, Kagome saw a strange thoughtful look flicker across his face, but before she could be sure, it faded away just as quickly as it had come. Weird.  
  
"Um, here's your sweatshirt." She said, breaking the pregnant silence that had enveloped the two.  
  
"Sorry I didn't give it back to you sooner." She said apologetically.  
  
"It's not a problem." Inu Yasha replied, extending his arm out to receive the offered garment, his eyes lingering on her face for a moment, that strange look on his face again.  
  
What's he looking like that for? She shrugged.  
  
She just shook her head and followed him as he led her up the grand staircase. Her hand trailed along the glossy oak railing. She couldn't help but to let her eyes wander around the place. Everything was so beautiful. All throughout the woodworking were beautifully carved intricate designs, and the windowpanes were sectioned off like that of an English Tudor. Beautiful. She thought. Absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Hey, you wont get any work done just standing around like that you know." Came a soft voice from behind her.   
  
"Oh. Sorry" she said with a blush as she followed him again.  
  
Wonder what she was thinking about. He pondered.  
  
"Here's my room." He said opening the door for her, and then promptly following her inside.  
  
"Nice room." Kagome said politely, as her gaze drifted across his room. It was plainly decorated but reeked of sophistication.   
  
"Thanks." He muttered, not really sure what else to say to her, being that interior design wasn't one of his favourite topics. He watched as she silently settled herself on the floor, and began to pull out her material. She then looked up at him, catching his eye. She averted her eyes quickly, but he could have sworn he saw her cheeks take on a slight tinge of pink.   
  
He settled himself on the floor next to her, and took her spiral notebook off of the floor and began flipping through it, searching for the section on matrices.  
  
As she sat on the floor, with her long legs tucked comfortably underneath herself, she waited for Inu Yasha to finish looking through the material and give her problems to figure out. She glanced over towards the window, and saw that it had once again started to snow, the tiny crystal flakes beginning to plaster themselves up against the windowpanes as if trying to come inside to the warmth.  
  
As she stared off into the distance, the events from that morning replayed in her mind. I can't believe sango really ditched me to hang out with Miroku. I mean, it's one thing if she wants to be with her new boyfriend, but we had already made plans. I hope that this wont be a common occurrence, I don't think I could stand to let Sango and I grow apart just because of a boyfriend.  
  
Inu Yasha had begun talking through several review problems, explaining in depth how to come up with each solution.  
  
"Do you see how this works?" He inquired without bringing his eyes off his work.   
  
Completely lost in thought, Kagome didn't even notice he had spoken at all.  
  
Realizing that he wasn't getting any response, Inu Yasha cast a furtive glance at the taciturn girl next to him. He was shocked as he saw the painful expression displayed across the pale contours of her face.  
  
Setting down his pencil, he turned to look at her.  
  
"You seem distracted today. Something bothering you?" He asked her in a soft tone she had never heard him use before. Looking first down at her hands clasped in her lap, and then back up to meet his gaze Kagome debated whether or not she should actually tell him what was the matter. As she looked into his eyes however, she saw nothing but genuine concern, and not a single trace of invidiousness.  
  
She sighed and licked her lips before she began to speak.  
  
"Well, it's just that..." She paused for a moment, wondering once again whether she could really take the chance of confiding in him. What if he made fun of her for it? Or went and told Miroku and Sango how jealous she was of them possibly taking away her time with her best friend. Her eyes quickly darted back to meet his, which still held that slightly perturbed look, urging her to continue on. She sighed, and decided she'd just have to take a risk.  
  
"It's just that...Sango had promised me we'd hang out together today, but then she told Miroku she'd spend the day with him. I don't know why I'm getting so upset about this." She said , her eyes beginning to moisten with tears.  
  
"I'm just afraid now that Sango has Miroku around...she wont have time for me anymore. I couldn't bear growing apart from her because of a boyfriend!" Her last words came out as a painful choke.  
  
Tentatively placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, his heart wrenched at the sight of her so worked up.   
  
"I know how you feel." He empathized. "I feel the say way about Miroku now having a girlfriend. All he has been able to talk about with me lately is 'Sango this, and Sango that.' It's been ages since we've just hung out as two friends would. I mean, I'm happy that he has found someone to be with, but I hope he wont neglect our friendship because of it."  
  
Kagome sniffed, and reached a up a hand to wipe away her tears, but stopped when her hand came into contact with Inu Yasha's. Gently pushing her hand back down, he carefully wiped away a tear that had just formed underneath her left eye.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome." He said soothingly. It pained him so to see her beautiful face so distraught.   
  
Sniffling a few more times, before wiping away the remaining tears with her sleeve, she turned away from Inu Yasha, feeling a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." She sighed and picked up the pencil that lay at her feet, preparing to shove her problems from her mind for the moment, and focus on studying. "I'm ok now."  
  
Nodding his head, he reluctantly removed his hand from her shoulder, and turned back to their studying.  
  
All throughout the rest of the study session they worked hard, but try as he might, Inu Yasha just couldn't stop thinking about her. The moment they had just shared had been unlike anything he had ever experienced with her, or any other girl for that matter. He usually tended to be so cold hearted, and unsympathetic. But it was different with her...she was special.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well there's another chapter completed ^_^. Like the Inu+Kag fluff?.. ehh... I know it's a little crappy so far, coz Kagome doesn't like Inu. But, as I said... keep on reading and good things shall happen! Just be patient! ^_^  
  
~Crazy Jaivy 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha * sniffles*  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed ^_^ you guys rock.. as usual!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, Inu Yasha lay sprawled on his bed. Kagome had long since gone home, yet he could not bring himself to dispel her from his thoughts.   
  
It's like every time that I close my eyes, I can see her face. He thought. I can remember that far away look in her eyes when she was crying earlier today. I understand how she feels about possibly growing apart from a friend. I only wish she'd see that even though I may not seem like the best person to talk to and be around...I'm here for her, whether she realizes it or not.  
  
Glancing over to the chair aside from his bed, he saw the black fleece sweatshirt she had returned to him earlier in the day. He leaned over, and pulled the garment over to himself and just held it in his hands for a moment.   
  
It still smell like her. He thought happily, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender as he held the sweatshirt close to his face. A moment later, he set it back down in his lap, and sighed deeply.  
  
I don't know what's happening to me lately. This girl, this average school girl, has somehow managed to weave her way into my thoughts, my dreams... my life.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Carefully dipping a toe into the bath tub, Kagome tested the temperature of the water, and seeing that it was just to her liking, she proceeded to put both feet into the tub before slowly submerging herself into the steaming hot bath. It felt so good to relax in a nice hot bubble bath after a day like today. The jealousy that had arisen earlier in the day, slowly seemed to just seep away into the swirling depths of her bubble bath.  
  
As she lay her head back against the back of the tub, her mind however, returned to earlier that afternoon when she had been studying at Inu Yasha's house. The softness in his voice, that genuine look of concern in his eyes, and most of all, those comforting words he had said to her. It was just what she had needed to hear. He really did seem to be changing lately. Maybe she had been judging him too harshly before.  
  
Her thoughts about Inu Yasha were short lived however, as the thought of the day ahead of her entered her mind. Kouga. She would see him again the next day. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered his dazzling smile. She closed her eyes, and thought to herself, Tomorrow is going to wonderful.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke with a start the next morning. Something important was supposed to happen... but what was it? She thought for a moment before she burst out "Kouga!!!!"  
  
Practically falling out of the bed and onto the floor in her hurried attempts to get out of bed, Kagome shot across the room and over to her closet. Oh god, what should I wear today? I can't just look like I would on any other day, can I? No, of course you can't. She corrected herself, and then began to skim the seemingly endless rack of clothes that hung in front of her. After seriously contemplating what she should choose, she finally decided on a black mini skirt, and a light pink long sleeved off the shoulder shirt.   
  
Kagome stood in front of the mirror and looked at her appearance very closely. Her sleek black hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, cascading in silky smooth waves all the way down her back. She then turned her attention to her face, her delicately glossed pink lips, and subtle hints of matching eye shadow accentuating her soft features beautifully.  
  
She adjusted her outfit again, and then gave one last quick glance at herself before she picked up her back pack and headed down stairs.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Eager to come into the warmth that awaited her shivering body, Kagome quickly pulled open the heavy glass door and stepped into the school lobby. The sudden gust of warm air upon opening the door had caused her numb cheeks to sting.  
  
Kagome carefully picked her way through the open common room which was teeming with students standing around sipping on warm coffee and hot chocolate, and headed toward the far side of the room where she usually met Sango and Miroku. She stopped however, as she took in the sight that met her eyes. Sango and Miroku were there alright, but seemed to be wrapped up in a particularly romantic moment. Kagome watched as Miroku leaned down to plant a small kiss on Sango's waiting lips. Seeing how happy the couple looked, she decided against interrupting them, and turned around to go to her locker.  
  
As she walked down the empty hall way, she sighed sadly to herself. I hope Sango won't always be around Miroku. I want to be able to have some time with it just being us two... like it used to be. She shook her head as she reached her locker, and then absentmindedly dialed the combination. Maybe I'm over reacting...I just don't know. With that, she finished putting her books into her bag, and slamming the door to her locker, she walked off towards her first period class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha yawned as he tried to listen to the lecture his teacher was giving him on atomic structure. Not like he needed to listen. He already knew all of this. Nap time. He thought to himself with a little grin as he leaned over to place his head down on his folded arms. But before he could even close his eyes, he felt a sudden pain on his shoulder, as something sharp poked into his skin. Swirling around, he glared at the culprit who sat behind him, looking back at him with a Cheshire grin.   
  
"What'd you do that for?!" Inu Yasha hissed at Miroku.  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
"You looked like you were about to doze off.. and we cant have that you know."  
  
Inu Yasha was about to chew him out, when he was stopped by the bell dismissing them to lunch. He gladly shoved all of his materials back into his bag and leapt up to run to the door, leaving Miroku in the dust.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Miroku called out as he hurriedly tried to pack his stuff away.  
  
"Damn, man. You could have waited!" Miroku chided as he finally caught up to his friend.  
  
"Sorry, I'm hungry." Inu Yasha said with a smirk.  
  
Miroku just grumbled.  
  
"So," Inu Yasha said trying to change the subject. "How are you and Sango doing?"  
  
"Oh. Really great actually. Man, she's the coolest girl in the whole school, you know? I consider myself the luckiest guy in Japan." He said with a proud smile. "How about you, made any moves on Kagome yet? You know, you had better make it quick, I heard she likes that Kouga dude. Man, what a shmuck. Doesn't really seem like he'd be her type ... but whatever."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide as he digested the bit of information his friend had just fed him. She actually likes that poor excuse for a guy? What is she thinking? Stupid girl. But oh well. It's not like it's any of my business. He shook his head and turned around to find Miroku staring at him with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"Hello? Any one in there??" Miroku said waving a hand in front of his friends face.  
  
Inu Yasha just smacked his hand out of his face and sat down on an available chair in the cafeteria.  
  
"Just...leave me alone. I don't want to talk about her." Inu Yasha said in a solemn voice, staring at the table in front of him.   
  
"Oh. Alright, sorry man." Miroku said apologetically.  
  
For the rest of lunch, Miroku noticed that his friend seemed to be in a faraway land, not paying much attention to anything Miroku had been saying to him. He had contemplated asking him what was wrong, but decided to stay out of his business, knowing full well that if something was troubling Inu Yasha and he wanted advice , he would have asked. Miroku just shook his head, and allowed his thoughts to return to his Sango.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome nervously walked into her english class. She glanced across the room, looking for Kouga, but she didn't see him.   
  
Guess he's not here yet. She thought sadly as she settled herself in her seat, and pulled out her text book. Flipping open to the reading assignment they had been assigned over the weekend, she decided she would re-read over the material until class started.  
  
She had read a good three pages or so, when a hand covered her eyes.   
  
"Hello there, Kagome." Came a familiar deep voice from behind her. Kouga. She thought, her heart beating twice as fast as normal.  
  
She reached up a hand, and pulled his away from her eyes, and then turned to face him. She felt an odd sensation in her stomach as she allowed for her eyes to travel over his body. He was dressed in a baby blue shirt, which was tight enough to reveal his well built body, his muscles rippling with each movement he made. To complete the outfit, he wore baggy khaki's along with a pair of brown boots. He looked very handsome. Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey, Kouga." She said as she flashed him a small smile.  
  
"You look nice today." He said as his eyes traveled down to look at her.  
  
"Uh, thanks." She said blushing. " So do you."  
  
Before he could say anything in response however, the bell rang, and everyone scrambled to get in their seats before being marked tardy.  
  
Reluctantly, Kagome attempted to dispel all thoughts of Kouga from her mind, and focus on the discussion on The Lord of the Flies that was about to start. She was so engrossed in paying attention, that she didn't even hear the whispering going on behind her.  
  
"Hey Kouga!" One boy whispered across the aisle. " Who's that chic? She your girl or something? Damn she's hot!"  
  
Kouga grinned, but shook his head.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Man, I'd like to get me some of that hot stuff!" Came another whisper from the boy sitting to Kouga's left.  
  
"Yea, well too bad. I don't think she's interested in any of you losers." Kouga replied cockily.  
  
"Oh, really?" A boy sitting behind him said. " Like she'd want you, Kouga."  
  
The boys sitting around Kouga sniggered.  
  
"Shut up man. You know any girl at this school would die to spend a night with me." He said cockily.  
  
The other guys just rolled their eyes and went to turn back to catching up on sleep, but they stopped as another voice spoke out.  
  
"I bet she wouldn't."   
  
"What?" Came Kouga's confused reply.  
  
"You heard me, I bet she wouldn't. You've got a rep., man, but she's way out of your league."  
  
"You wanna bet?" Kouga challenged.  
  
"Three hundred bucks says you can't."  
  
Kouga grinned.  
  
"You're on."  
  
Kouga smiled to himself. This was going to be so much fun. He saw the way she blushed when he smiled at her. She would play right into her hands. Come next month, he'd be three hundred dollars richer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Kagome sat in the library waiting for Inu Yasha to come, she couldn't help but let het mind wander back to Kouga. He had looked so good today. It amazed her how he made her feel whenever she was near him. That tingling sensation in her stomach, butterflies as most would call it, returned each time she thought about him... that smile and those dark eyes. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him... kiss those soft pink lips of his.  
  
She was so caught up in her day dreams that she hadn't even noticed Inu Yasha had come in and was sitting down next to her.  
  
"Do these." She heard from somewhere next to her, as something collided with her elbows. Looking down, she saw the spiral notebook, which had several problems written on them.  
  
"Oh. Hey Inu Yasha. Didn't see you there." She said with a small smile, her face still flushed from her daydreaming.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He asked in a rather harsh tone.  
  
What's wrong with him? She wondered. Here he is with that nasty attitude again.  
  
"Nothing." She replied quietly, and she turned to look at the problems before her.  
  
"Then quit smiling so much."  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"What's your problem? First you insult me, then you're nice for a day, and then right when I think you've changed, here comes that mouth of yours again! God, I don't know how I put up with you!"   
  
She groaned, and turned her face away from him, and stared at the spiral again. That bastard. He confused her so much. Shaking her head, she picked up her pencil, and began to work through the problems he had written up for her.  
  
All throughout the rest of the lesson, not a word was said between the two, except for when he needed to explain something to her. But even then it was minimal.  
  
Kagome was relieved when the session was finally over. It had seemed like they had been sitting there for hours. She quickly grabbed her stuff and headed for the door, avoiding looking in Inu Yasha's direction.  
  
I was so wrong about him. She thought angrily to herself. He didn't change. How could he? He's still the same ass hole as he always was. God I'm so stupid!  
  
She kicked the door to the library open, and stomped out. Not watching where she was headed, she crashed full on into something hard.  
  
"Hey whoa, slow down there!" A voice said from above her.   
  
Slowly looking up, she saw a baby blue shirt. Oh my god. She tilted her head up even further, and her eyes widened as she saw Kouga standing there smiling down at her.  
  
"What's the rush, hun?" He asked in a smooth voice.  
  
"Um.. nothing." She said plastering on a smile to mask her previous expression of anger.  
  
He smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Uh, what are you still doing here?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Oh, I heard you had tutoring after school. I figured I'd wait for you and walk you home... if that's ok with you that is."  
  
"Oh. Um.. well I...er...sure that's fine!" She said in a nervous voice.  
  
"Great!" Came his reply as he reached down to take her school bag. "Let me hold that for you."  
  
"Thank you!" She cried, grateful for the opportunity to rest her back. Her bag was so heavy that it tended to cut off the circulation in her shoulders.  
  
"C'mon then." Kouga.  
  
They turned, and walked towards the front door, totally oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.  
  
Damn him. Inu Yasha cursed as he had watched the entire scene play out in front of him. He saw the way Kagome had just frozen, the look on her face clearly showing how nervous she was in front of that jerk. She DOES like him. Inu Yasha turned away, looking at his feet. Did you actually think she'd want YOU? Especially after you treat her like crap? Get real man. She'd never want you.   
  
He turned around again, just in time to see Kouga put his arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
Damn... damn him... DAMN THAT BASTARD!  
  
~*~*~   
  
a/n: sorry that chappie was so short. Lol. I didn't really know where to end it. Oh well. Meh. Well, next chapter will probably involve more kouga scenes.. but don't despair, all will end well....eventually lol. Well, see you in the next chapter!  
  
~Crazy Jaivy 


	6. Chapter 6

Once again thanks to all who reviewed ^_^.  
  
MissTeya-lol. My apologies for the lovely LOTF moment. I feel your pain...I'm being forced to read that stupid book for the third time as we speak. * Grumbles *  
  
By the way, I am looking for someone who would be interested in writing an Inu/Kag story with me ^_^. Haven't really thought of a plot or anything, but I'd love to write a story with someone who loves Inu Yasha as much as I do! Let me know if you are interested!  
  
Any way,s without further ado, here it is guys! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Slamming the door behind him, Inu Yasha stomped into his house, throwing his school bag onto the floor with a loud thump. As he made his way up the long stair case, he made sure to glare at each portrait picture he came across. If he wasn't smiling, god dammit, no one else should be either. He reached the top of the stair case and turned down the long hall way leading to his room, his angry foot steps shattering the peaceful silence in the house as they echoed across the entire second floor.   
  
Upon reaching his room, he yanked the door open, not caring that he was so forceful with the door that it ended up smashing into the wall behind it.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? You saw the way she was acting that night in the diner. That look in her eyes when she was in his arms. Damn him. Damn that stupid jock. What right did he have to just show up like that and ruin his chances at winning her affections? Oh well. There's nothing I can do to change her feelings. It's none of my concern, and it's not like I care either... right?  
  
He sighed and sat down on his bed. It wasn't true. He knew he cared about her. There was no doubt about it. She was ingrained in his mind for ever, the essence of his very soul, a part of his heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It was really sweet of you to walk me home today, Kouga." Kagome said sweetly as they walked up the steps to her front door.  
  
"For a pretty thing like you, I'd do anything." He replied with a dashing smile.  
  
"Y-you really mean that?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He replied..  
  
He smirked inwardly as he saw her cheeks flush a bright pink colour. Just look at her, this is going to be way too easy.  
  
"Well, I've got to be going now." She said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Alright, hun." He said as he leaned down to hand her to the school bag, but instead of giving it to her, he quickly bent his head down and planted a kiss on her lips. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she felt his warm lips pressed firmly against hers. Never had she imagined this kind of thing to feel so wonderful. Now she knew how Sango and Miroku must feel about each other. She could just stand here kissing Kouga all after noon if she wanted to. But before she could even attempt to kiss him back, he pulled away, and stood there smiling down at her.  
  
"Kouga I-" She began, but was cut off by him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, that was a little forward. I shouldn't have done that should I? I'm sorry... it's just that, I like you...a lot. I've never felt like this around a girl before. I just couldn't control myself." He said lowering his head.  
  
"But Kouga... I thought you had a girlfriend. I mean, I saw you the other day at the mall, and you were there with a blonde girl..." She trailed off, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Oh." Kouga said quietly. Oh shit. She saw Kara, fuck man, what do I tell her? He quickly thought up an answer. "That's just my sister, uh, Sarah." He lied.  
  
"Oh, so you don't have a girlfriend?" She questioned, trying not to sound too pushy.  
  
"Nope." He said giving her that smile again. "So I was thinking, maybe sometime, you and I could go out sometime this week." He said, trying to get to the point with her.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to... but you see, my mom wont let me date." She replied reluctantly.  
  
Dammit. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? How can he win this bet if she isn't even allowed to date for god's sake?! Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Well you know... you could just tell your mom that you're just going out with some friends, you know? She'd never be able to tell. I mean, I really like you a lot and, I don't want to ignore these feelings inside for you. "  
  
Kagome nodded her head. She didn't like the idea of going behind her mother's back, but she couldn't just tell Kouga no. He was sweet, and cute. There was no way she was going to pass this up.  
  
"Okay, I can do that." She agreed.  
  
"Alright then. How about dinner tomorrow night? Is that ok? I'll come pick you up."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Six o'clock?"  
  
"I'll be waiting!" And with that, she gathered up her school bag, bade him farewell, and happily let herself into the house. Nothing could get her down today, not even Miroku and Sango being too busy to talk to her today, Inu Yasha blowing up at her,or the fact that she had to baby-sit Souta today. Thing's were finally starting to look up for her.  
  
Later that day, Kagome was standing over a pot of boiling water, pasta in hand, when the phone rang, causing her to almost spill the uncooked noodles all over the floor.  
  
"Souta!" She called into the other room where he had been playing video games. "Can you get that please? My hands are full."  
  
She heard the scuffling of feet as her little brother raced to get the phone before the answering machine picked up. She could hear him talking in the other room.  
  
"Hello?...Yes she is...Who's this?... oh...uh.. okay, hold on a sec."  
  
Souta ran into the kitchen, sliding across the newly cleaned floor tiles, gracefully coming to a stop right before he would have collided with his sister.  
  
"Here, it's for you." He said holding the portable phone up to her.  
  
"Is it Sango??" She asked happily, wiping her hands on the dish towel she held in her hands.  
  
"Nah, some Kooguh guy."  
  
Her eyes widened and she snatched the phone out of hands, the pasta on the stove completely shoved out of her mind  
  
"Hello??" She said in an eager voice.  
  
"Hey." Came his cool reply from the other end of the line.  
  
"What'd you call for?"  
  
" I couldn't get you off of my mind, so I thought I'd call and see how you were doin' tonight."  
  
"Aww that's sweet of you." She said.  
  
She suddenly heard giggling, and realized that Souta was still in the kitchen, and was in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Sis has a boooyyyyy friend!" He teased, making kissing noises at her.  
  
"OUT OUT OUT! GET OUT!" Kagome screeched. " Or I'll go and delete all your game files on that stupid game you've been playing all week!"  
  
She chuckled as she saw the terrified expression on her little brother's face before he zoomed out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
"You know, I can't wait to see you tomorrow night." She confessed to Kouga.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"You know Kagome, I think you're a really awesome chic. You're smart, cute and sweet as can be." And naïve too. He added mentally. "I'm so glad I found you."  
  
"Oh, I feel the exact same way about you! I just get this totally weird feeling when I'm around you. I mean it's like I'm in a dream or something."  
  
Kouga smiled to himself. She was so naïve. He never thought that it was going to be THIS easy! She was puddy in his hands.  
  
Kouga half listened to Kagome ranting on and on about how happy she was that she found him and all this other bull shit, in his opinion, until she realized she had forgotten about the pasta on the stove and had to get off the phone.  
  
He picked up the phone again and dialed a friend's number.  
  
The phone rang twice and then was picked up, he was greeted by a gruff  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, you?"  
  
"Heh. You know that bet about that Kagome girl? well, you had better start getting my three hundred bucks together."  
  
"Huh? It hasn't even been a day yet. What're you talkin' about?"  
  
"Shut up fool. Man, I've already kissed her, got her to admit she likes me, and invited her out on a dinner date tomorrow night. See?"  
  
"Damn man. You gotta be shittin' me."  
  
"Nope. So yeah, I'll be wanting my money soon. Peace." With that he hung up the phone, his trademark sneer played across his dark features.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the floor of his bed room, and stared at his friend who sat in front of him, talking a mile a minute. He had long since tuned him out, and had let his mind wander back to Kagome. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. That damn Kouga, his arm around Kagome's waist, walking her home. Dammit. Why couldn't that be him? It just wasn't fair. He knew that guy brought nothing but trouble. Nothing good would come out of a relationship with him. She would just end up getting hurt. Not like he could do anything about that though, this was her decision, not his. The least he could do for her, was be a friend to her. So that if Kouga ever hurt her, she would always know that he was there for her.   
  
"So what do you think about that?" Came Miroku's voice from somewhere next to him.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha blinked and turned to look at his friend. "What were you talking about?"  
  
"I had asked you what you thought I should do for me and Sango's one week anniversary on Saturday. I mean, it's a special day, gotta do something special. What do you think we should do?"  
  
Inu Yasha just shrugged, not particularly caring about the situation.  
  
"I don't know." He replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh, ok. Just thought I'd try and get your opinion. But I guess you're just too busy thinking about Kagome, aren't you?" he chuckled.  
  
"Actually, yes. I was just wondering how she could possibly want to be with that stupid excuse for a guy, Kouga. What's he got that I don't?" he demanded.  
  
"Umm... you'd have to ask Kagome about that, I really wouldn't know. But you know, it's kind of your fault. You didn't make a move on her, and kouga just kind of got there before you did. I mean, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying, fair is fair."  
  
"You're right. I lost my chance, and now it's too late." He admitted sadly.  
  
"Well, guess the best thing you can do, is just be a good friend to her, ya know?"   
  
"Yeah. I figured that already. All I want is for her to be happy, and if it's with Kouga, then so be it. I'd be satisfied just being her friend. It's better than nothing."  
  
"That's it, bro." Miroku said as he patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Now come on, I know you're upset, but I could sure go for some pizza. What do you say we order a pizza?"  
  
"Oh, alright." Inu Yasha said with a grin. "As long as you're payin' for it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
All throughout her classes on Tuesday, Kagome found that she could not focus well at all. Her mind was too set on what was to happen later that evening. She was to go out on a dinner date with Kouga. A really nice restaurant too. They had discussed the plans during their second period English class. Since Kagome's mother wouldn't approve of her riding in Kouga's car, or her going with him period, they agreed that he wouldn't come to the door, but rather he would wait in the driveway. She was so nervous that she was making herself sick to her stomach. She was partly worried her mother would catch her, and she would be grounded, but also worried that Kouga would not like her as much after he spent more time with her.  
  
As seventh period came to an end, Kagome was never happier to be out of class for the day. She still had tutoring however, and that didn't really appeal to her at the moment being that Inu Yasha had been rather rude to her the day before.  
  
She walked into the library and found it to be quite empty that day. Scanning around the room, she saw that Inu Yasha was indeed waiting for her. She slowly made her way over to the table, not in any rush to be subjected to his berating comments and bad attitude. She was surprised however to see what looked to be a sad expression on his face.   
  
Wonder what's up with him. She thought as she came up to the table, and grabbed a seat. Before she could ask however, Inu Yasha began talking.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking at her for a brief moment before averting his eyes back down to this clasped hands.  
  
"Sorry..?" she repeated, slightly confused.  
  
"Sorry for being rude to you yesterday." He said softly.  
  
"Oh. It's ok, Inu Yasha."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She smiled reassuringly and nodded her head.   
  
What was going on here? He was apologizing to her, on his own will. She was a little shocked, but was nevertheless pleased.  
  
Inu Yashed sighed, glad that he had gotten that off of his chest. Apologizing wasn't one of his stronger points, and he tended to avoid doing it whenever he possibly could.  
  
As they worked through scores of problems ranging from matrices to just regular line equations, Inu Yasha was only paying minimal attention to the work they were doing. He knew he should give her his full attention, to be sure that he wouldn't accidentally make an error, yet he couldn't dismiss the feeling that Kagome was going to be hurt by Kouga at some point. He knew it was early on, and she wasn't even allowed to date, but he knew that if Kouga wanted something, he would go to any means necessary to get it.   
  
He sighed. I hope she knows what she's getting herself into.  
  
After they finished their study session, and Kagome had bidden Inu Yasha farewell, she couldn't help but think about the sorrowful expression that had been on his face the entire time they were together. She had been far too shy to ask what was the matter, feeling that it was none of her business whatever it was, other wise he probably would have said something.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kouga stop it, that tickles!" The tawdrily dressed blonde sitting in Kouga's lap squealed as he began to trail hot kisses down her neck and across her collar bone.  
  
He stopped for a moment to grin down at her, before capturing her lips with his, his strong arms snaking around her slender waist.  
  
The blonde grinned against his lips, and began to slowly push him down onto the couch underneath her. Her aristocratic fingers trailing down to the hem of his black shirt, slowly starting to pull it up of off him.   
  
Kouga reached his hands up to the back of her dress, and had pulled the zipper half way down when the phone rang. Groaning, Kouga rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's probably just some stupid solicitor." Kara said as she ran her fingers across his abdomen, seemingly fascinated with how well toned it was. "Just let it ring."  
  
"But it might be somebody import-" He was cut off as she smashed her lips down onto his.  
  
They proceeded in their make-out session just as the answering machine cut on. Kouga's automated voice could be heard in the background.  
  
"Yo, it's me Kouga. I'm not in right now. But leave a message and I'll get back to ya." Beep.  
  
"Hey...Kouga.. it's me." Came Kagome's voice.   
  
Holy shit. Kouga thought. I forgot about the dinner date! DAMN! Without thinking, he shoved Kara off of him, sending her tumbling to the ground with a small thump as he ran into the other room to grab the phone.  
  
"Hey." He said quickly, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey. Um, it's six fifteen. I just wanted to know if you were still coming to get me."   
  
" Oh yeah. I'm sorry I'm running late. I was... exercising." He lied quickly.  
  
"Well that would explain why you're out of breath" She replied with a small chuckle.  
  
"Well, give me about ten minutes, and I'll be there, see you soon!"  
  
Damn. He was late. How could he have forgotten about this? Rolling his eyes, he ran to grab a pair of shoes.  
  
" I gotta go babe, but I'll be back tonight." Kouga said apologetically to the pouting blonde who still sat where he had dumped her on the floor.  
  
"Hmph." Was all she said.  
  
Oh well. Kouga thought. I don't have time to play her stupid games, and with that he let himself out of the door, and made his way down to his car.  
  
A short while later, he pulled into the Higurashi's drive way. He honked the horn once, and then cut the car engine. He watched the house and saw a silhouette cross the window, and then a moment later the front door opened and out came Kagome.  
  
As she ran towards the car, he looked her up and down. She was wearing a white mini skirt that brought out her long legs . His eyes traveled to her upper half. She was wearing a light pink turtle neck shirt which was tight enough to accentuate her curves perfectly.  
  
Damn she looks hot. Kouga thought as she opened the door to the passengers seat, and sat down next to him. His eyes wandered over to her legs again. Damn, man. Those legs. Can't wait to have her all to myself. He smirked, and then resisting the urge to reach out and run his hand up her silky thigh, cut the car engine on, and backed out of the drive way.  
  
As they drove along, Kagome looked around her at the interior of Kouga's car. A Mazda 6. Very nice indeed. The upholstery was a pale shade of gray, with small flecks of white scattered throughout the material. She ran her hand along the edge of the material on her seat appreciatively, she paused as her hand came into contact with something on the floor of the car. Reaching further under the seat, her hand enclosed around a smooth cylinder object. Bringing it up into the light cast by the street lamps they were passing, she saw that it was a tube of lip stick. She looked at the object oddly, wondering why on earth would Kouga have lipstick in his car. Was there something Kouga had failed to mention to her(a/n : yeah... that he's a cross dressing freak! Nah, just kiddin' lol.) ? She felt confused for a moment, before she remembered him telling her that he had a sister. Maybe it belonged to her. Yes, that had to be it. She thought to herself. Any previous doubts fleeing her mind.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot for Amici's, a massively expensive Italian restaurant located deep in the heart of the city.  
  
"Oh Kouga, are you sure this is ok? I mean, this restaurant is really nice, and I don't want you to-" She was silenced by him placing a finger over her lips.  
  
"Shhh." He said softly. "Only the best for you, babe."  
  
She smiled, her eyes sparkling.   
  
"Thank you, Kouga."  
  
"Think nothing of it." He said as he opened the car door and stepped out.  
  
Kagome was surprised as Kouga came around to her side of the door and opened it for her, extending a hand to her.  
  
She giggled as she reached for his hand and stepped out of the car, and started walking to towards the brightly lit restaurant, allowing him to casually sling an arm around her shoulders.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lol. Too bad Kouga isn't really a cross dressing loser. He's definitely pathetic enough to be one lol. J/k. Any ways. I know most of you are probably hating me for how long I'm drawing out this Kouga business, but really, I didn't want to rush the story, and have it be one of those lame 4 chapter stories where Inu Yasha and Kagome basically throw themselves at each other after chapter 2. Lol. So keep reading and reviewing ^_^ Remember, reviews make Jaivy happy, and want to write more. Lol :p.  
  
~Crazy Jaivy 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:: I don't own Inu Yasha. * sniffle *  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!!!!   
  
Well, here it is guys!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome glanced around the quaint Italian restaurant as she allowed the waiter to seat her. A candle burned merrily on the center of each table, she noticed, emanating soft golden glow. Fresh flowers had been picked, and placed in crystal vases on top of the crimson table cloths. Soft acoustic guitar music drifted across the dining room, adding the final touch to the perfect romantic atmosphere.  
  
She sighed happily as she gazed over to look at Kouga, the flickering candle flames reflected in his eyes, making them appear to be sparkling as he smiled back at her.  
  
This is the most romantic place I've ever been to she thought, and with such a wonderful guy too. What more could a girl ask for?  
  
A few moments later, a waitress clad in a black dress that reached about mid thigh came up to their table, balancing a tray full of glasses and a pitcher on her shoulder. She smiled at the couple and bent down to place two glasses in front of them, and then proceeded to fill them with water.  
  
Kouga's eyes immediately drifted over the hem of the waitresses dress, which had begun to slowly ride up a bit as she poured them their drinks.   
  
Noticing the handsome young man's eyes on her, the waitress flushed a deep pink, and then cast him a discreet smile as she hurried off towards another table that was in need of more water.  
  
Kouga leaned back in his seat, a slight grin on his face, completely unaware that Kagome had just witnessed the little interaction between the two.  
  
Was he flirting with her? Kagome thought worriedly. Was it just me, or was he smiling at her the same way he smiles at me? That same smile that makes my knees weak, and makes my head spin? She glanced up at him again, with a slightly perturbed expression on her face.  
  
"What's the matter, babe?" Kouga said smoothly, placing a hand over hers, a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." She replied. Now why would he be looking at me like that if he wasn't totally serious about me? She asked herself. Stupid Kagome. You need to learn to trust people more, other wise you'll never be happy. Give the poor guy a chance. With that, she glanced back up at him, giving him a sweet smile.  
  
As she gazed lovingly into his eyes, she realized that in the candlelight they took on an amber hue. Amber eyes. She could remember those angry golden eyes, flashing maliciously at her whenever she had made an error in their studies and he was growing impatient with her. Despite the fact that he had been greatly irritated with her at the time, it seemed that the angrier he got, the more beautiful his eyes became. She then remembered the genuine look in his eyes when he had been apologizing to her, he had had a softer look to him, almost as though he was afraid of her. Thoroughly lost in thought, she completely forget all about her current surroundings and didn't even notice she had taken Kouga's hand in hers, and had been gently rubbing her thumb across it.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." She said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"What did you say?" Kouga asked, taking his water glass from his lips, and looking at her with a startled expression.  
  
Oh my god. I didn't just say that out loud, did I?? Uh oh.  
  
"Oh, um. Nothing. I was just talking to myself." She said with a guilty smile, hoping he wouldn't interrogate her any further.  
  
Kouga scrutinized her face for a moment, searching for any signs of deceit, but upon not finding any, returned her smile, and returned his attention to the job at hand.  
  
Twenty minutes later, their food was brought out to them. Kagome was so absorbed in the enticing aromas emitted from the steaming plate of pasta in front of her, that she was oblivious to the exchange of smiles between her date and the once again, blushing waitress. She was rarely taken out to such fancy dinners, and this was definitely a night she would remember long after.  
  
My first real date. She thought happily to herself, as she brought her water glass to her lips, and sipped some of the cool liquid. Everything is perfect. The food, the restaurant...She glanced up at Kouga. Him. He was perfect. He was so incredibly handsome.  
  
"Hey, you still with me?" Kouga said gently taking her small hand into his, noticing the far off look in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how wonderful tonight has been. Being here with you, this has been the best night of my life. I've never felt so happy." She said softly, her pale lips curving into a shy smile.  
  
"I feel exactly the same way." He said sweetly, running his thumb across her palm gently.  
  
  
  
He watched as a pleased look appeared on her face, and her eyes brightened with tears.  
  
Man, are you in for a big surprise. Kouga said to himself, amused. This stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl. Oh well, who cares how she'll feel after I'm through with her. I'm just in it for the money, and to keep up my reputation of course. He thought to himself cockily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So," Kouga said as he cut the car engine on with a quick flick of his wrist. " You want to do something with me tomorrow night? We can go see a movie or something. Whatever you want to do." He asked, glancing over at her as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the emptying parking lot.  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" she cried enthusiastically. "Maybe we could go see a movie, like you said. There are some really good ones playing at the mall."  
  
"Sounds cool. What would you like to see then?" he asked, attempting to sound somewhat interested in their conversation.  
  
"How about that movie called Elf. I heard that was supposed to be funny."   
  
"Ok. Great. What time would you want to go see it?"  
  
"Preferably in the early evening. Like seven or something. I'm pretty sure I remember seeing that there was a 7:30 show time. I'll look again though."  
  
He nodded, not taking his eyes off of the road as they drove through the brightly lit city, heading in the direction of Kagome's house.  
  
"I had a really nice time with you tonight." She said quietly as she gazed at his profile, taking in his handsome features. "This was really nice of you to do... taking me to such a nice place and all. Thank you so much, Kouga."  
  
"You're welcome." Was all he said, without looking at her. Kagome was a bit discouraged that that was all he had to say on the matter. Maybe he didn't have as good of a time as he let on. Oh no... what if he thought she was boring? Or what if he thought she talked too much. She had a habit of doing that.   
  
She twiddled her thumbs nervously, wondering what she could have possibly done wrong tonight. Replaying the entire night in her mind, she could find no difference in the way that she normally would have acted, minus the occasional blushing of course.  
  
Maybe I'm just over reacting. She said, trying to convince herself. Other wise he never would have wanted to go out with you again, right? He seems like an honest guy. I don't think he'd keep wanting to see me if he didn't truly like me. Satisfied, she settled back into her seat, and was content watching the bright street lights as they zoomed by, causing them to blur together in a dazzling display of colour.  
  
Before she knew it, the car slowed down and she realized they had finally reached her house. The car slowly came to a stop, and Kouga cut the engine.  
  
Kagome just sat there, not knowing what she should do. It was time to say good bye, wasn't it? So why were they just sitting there in the car? She wondered.  
  
But before she could think of anything to say to him, he reached his hand over to her side of the car, and slowly placed a hand on her thigh, dangerously near to the edge of her skirt.  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked first at the hand that rested on her leg, and then up to Kouga's smiling face.  
  
"Kouga-What are you do-" She was cut off however, as he leaned in and quickly silenced her by pressing his lips onto hers firmly.  
  
Shocked by his sudden actions, Kagome struggled for a moment, completely unused to this kind of interaction, finding it nerve wracking and weird, yet oddly enjoyable. She stopped squirming, and relaxed her body, allowing herself to indulge in what was as of yet, the most romantic moment of her life.  
  
His lips are so soft and sweet. She thought dreamily to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine any other time in her life that she had felt this happy.  
  
Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop however, as she became very aware of Kouga's wandering hand, inching closer the hem of her skirt. What is he doing? She thought frantically. Without bothering to wonder what he was doing, she tore away from him, breaking the kiss abruptly.   
  
Kouga stared at her with disbelief.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" He asked almost irritated , an unreadable expression contorting his visage.  
  
She bit her lip.   
  
"I'm sorry, I've got to go now." With that she hopped out of the car, and after hurriedly calling "Good-night" over her shoulder, quickly scurried to the house, and let herself in.  
  
What the hell was that all about? He thought crossly as he turned the car on, and turned to leave her drive way, a showering of gravel flying up around his car as he hit the accelerator. This girl was really getting to him. First he takes her out to a really nice restaurant, forking over a ridiculous amount of money, just so that she could sit there and then run away from him like a petrified rabbit. What a waste. He concluded, heavily letting his foot hit the accelerator as he flew down the main road and out into the night.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Kagome lay sprawled on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. She was thoroughly embarrassed by how she had acted that night.  
  
He probably thinks I'm a loser now. She thought angrily. You're such a moron, Kagome. Absolutely stupid!  
  
She had never experienced that kind of intimacy with anyone before, and it was rather new to her, yet she still felt that she shouldn't have just run away like that. It wasn't really the kissing that had bothered her though, no, she had enjoyed that immensely. She ran her finger over her lips as she remembered his warm lips pressed on top of hers. What had really shocked her was that hand of his. She wasn't upset with him for doing it though, she was sure his intentions weren't bad. She knew he liked her, and wouldn't try anything she didn't want him to. It was her inexperience with relationships that was to blame. She was just so nervous around him, and tended to freak out at the slightest thing. She would have to learn to get over that.  
  
With a yawn, Kagome decided to shower and then change into her pajamas, and go to sleep. After a night like tonight, she was most exhausted and wanted nothing more than to hop into her warm bed, and dream of Kouga.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu yasha awoke with a start, his breath came in short gasps. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was covered with a sheen of sweat.   
  
What an awful dream. He thought groggily to himself as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
  
He had dreamt that Kagome had been out with Kouga, out to dinner or a movie or something, he couldn't really remember exactly. He just remembered seeing them together, Kouga standing there with his arms wrapped protectively around Kagome's waist, as if to say she was his. He had remembered that he was standing there watching them standing in each other's arms, Kouga's face buried in Kagome's raven hair. Kouga then looked up, straight at Inu Yasha, a twisted smile on his face. Inu Yasha had felt a searing pain, and clutched at his chest as Kouga's invidious glare bore into his very soul.  
  
The rest of the dream was a blur of emotions and voices resounding through his mind, a jumble of confused thoughts. Somewhere in the dream however, he suddenly heard a blood curdling scream. Kagome's scream... crying out for him. As he spun around and tried to locate the source of her voice, he could see nothing but complete blackness surrounding him as he blindly thrashed around, desperately trying to help her. That's when he had woken up.  
  
Shaking his head, he got up slowly, and padded out into the dark hallway, flicking the light switch on his way to the stair case. He sleepily walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen.   
  
Sighing, he opened a kitchen cabinet which gave a quick squeak as he pulled it open, and grabbed a glass, and then proceeded to fill it up with cold water.   
  
Raising the glass to his lips, he threw his head back, and downed the liquid in a matter of seconds, the sudden cold causing him to shiver. He set the glass down onto the counter top, and remained where he was standing, gazing out the window into the moon lit yard. The silver beams of light casting eerie shadows throughout the yard.  
  
It was a beautiful night out. The stars were shining ever so brightly, and there was just a breath of wind rustling through the leaves, making them shimmer in the pale moonlight.  
  
He was not affected by the beautiful sight in front of him thought, he was too preoccupied thinking about the horrid dream he had just had. Somehow, he took that dream to be a bad omen. It had to mean something. It was just too abnormal to just be some random, meaningless dream. He concluded. But what could he do? He had no proof that Kouga was any danger to Kagome. She would never believe him if he told her what he thought of Kouga, or if he told her about his dream. She would think he was crazy. Or that he was lying to her. She would never believe him...unless he found some way to prove to her that he posed a threat to her. From now on, Inu Yasha thought determinedly, I'll keep close tabs on that guy. He'd better watch himself from now on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, there you have it. It's rather short in comparison to the other chapters. I stopped it earlier than I had originally planned, but it works out better for me this way. ^_^. Writing it in smaller segments so that I do a decent job on each chapter, rather than hastily writing down crap just to finish a super long chapter in one night, when I can make two smaller ones, with better detail and effort ^_^. Any ways, heh, I Know I'm making you guys miserable with the Kouga stuff. But please, lol, don't keep telling me to get rid of him and put more Inu/Kag fluff.... I'm workin' on it! Trust me! Lol. Any ways. See you in the next chapter ^_^!  
  
~Crazy Jaivy 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Inu Yasha awoke the next morning, his head instantly beginning to throb with pain due to lack of sleep. He had stayed awake for hours after he had had that dream, unable to shake a nasty feeling that something awful would happen to Kagome in the near future. It WAS just a dream, yet it seemed so real. That maniacal look in Kouga's eyes, the sudden darkness that fell upon him...Kagome screaming out his name. The fear in her voice was so real, almost palpable. Even though the events in the dream had never happened, and Kagome was safe and sound, Inu Yasha was upset, the anger he felt towards Kouga coursing fiercely throughout his veins.  
  
With a pained sigh, he forced himself to get out of bed, much to his sore muscles disappoint. Running a hand through the sleepy halo of hair that encircled his face, he walked over to his bath room, grabbing a clean pair of clothes on his way in.  
  
He began to run the shower, making sure the temperature was hot enough so that a cloud of vaporous steam began to accumulate in the bath room. Removing his boxers and stepping into the shower, he sighed contently as he allowed the hot water to alleviate his aching back. He closed his eyes and ducked his head under the water. He could hear the sound of the water gushing onto his head as it thundered over his ears.  
  
The pain that coursed throughout his body slowly began to subside, the warmth of the water having been just what he needed. The water's healing abilities were not powerful enough however, to alleviate the emotional pain he was going through. He was so worried about Kagome...his Kagome. He would never forgive himself if anything were to ever happen to her. She meant the world to him. She was the only one he had ever truly cared for this deeply.   
  
Even though I mean nothing to her, and am nothing more than an annoyance to her, I'll be watching out for her, whether she realizes it or not, making sure that no one will do any harm unto her. She is so innocent, so sweet, I just couldn't bear to let that happen. She's way too valuable for that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck, and pulled him towards her, gently placing her lips onto his. His lips were so tender, and tasted ever so sweet. She couldn't help but close her eyes and allow herself to be lost in this moment of pure bliss. She pressed herself close to him, tightening her embrace before she turned her face to the side, gently breaking the kiss. Moving to the side a bit, she nestled her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.   
  
She sighed happily, tracing lazy patterns on his back with her fingers.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." He said in a low voice as he placed a finger under her chin, and began to tilt her face up so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
Eyes still closed, Kagome allowed for her head to be brought up towards him, a pleased smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"I love you too." She said, her eye lids fluttering open, to look at those lovely dark brown eyes.  
  
She blinked.  
  
There, gazing back into her soft brown orbs, was a pair of golden ones, sparkling back at her lovingly. She found herself getting weak in the knees, her heart beating abnormally fast as she allowed for herself to be lost deep within the amber pools of desire that shone so brightly into hers.  
  
She suddenly snapped back into reality, and a look of confusion clouded her fragile features. She tried to pull away a bit, but found that two strong arms held her firmly in place.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha?" She asked in a soft voice. "What are you do- "  
  
She stopped talking as he gently placed a finger over her lips, and shook his head, signaling for her not to speak. Complying, she bit her lip, and refrained from saying anything more.  
  
Inu Yasha appeared a bit nervous, his face taking on a slight pink hue, his eyes shifting around a bit before refocusing on her.  
  
"Kagome...there's something I want to tell you." He began, averting his eyes and seemingly having an internal conflict about something before he began speaking again.  
  
"Kagome." He said in a whisper so quiet she had to strain to hear him."I-"  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep!  
  
"Darn!" Kagome cursed as she quickly rolled over to whack her alarm clock into oblivion. Darn that stupid thing! Just when he was about to tell her something important too! Oh god, I wonder what it could have been. Dammit, just a few seconds more and I would have heard it! DAMN DAMN DAMN!  
  
She grumbled loudly as she rolled out of bed. What a weird dream. Inu Yasha had just appeared out of thin air, those amber eyes imbedded within her mind.   
  
Why do I keep thinking about this guy? It's so strange. It's like he's haunting my thoughts or something. She remembered how she felt as she gazed up into his glowing eyes, not even able to feel her own body. It had not been a bad sensation being in his arms, not at all. Actually, she had found it quite enjoyable. She smiled as she remembered the soft tone his voice held as he spoke to her. She thought for a moment more, before mentally slapping herself.  
  
What is wrong with me? I don't even know the guy and here I am day dreaming over a meaningless dream. Why should I waste my time thinking about him when I've got someone as wonderful as Kouga to occupy my thoughts? She shrugged. Oh well.  
  
With that, she began to prepare herself for school that day, fretting over what to wear, and how to style her hair for that day and what not. She pondered for a moment, trying to choose between two shirts, and then finally made a decision. Hurriedly grabbing her selected out fit for the day, she disappeared into the bath room.  
  
Ten minutes later, she returned to her room, completely clothed and ready to go. She had chosen to wear a cream coloured turtle neck, atop a pair of black stretch flare pants. The outfit was very flattering to her figure, holding to each curve of her body perfectly, yet still giving her an overall look of sophistication. Pleased with the way she looked, she grabbed her school bag that was slung over the back of her computer chair, and walked out of the door, an extra bounce in her stride as she did so.  
  
Today was going to be wonderful. She thought happily. It was Wednesday, which meant there were only three more days until her seventeenth birthday, she had all of her favourite classes that day, and to top it all off, she was to see a movie with Kouga that night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The day had gone by extremely quickly. None of her classes seemed to be doing anymore work lately, except her math class of course. She was still being heavily supplied with extra work loads to complete with Inu Yasha after school. She was very pleased to find that her grade had slowly, but definitely begun to rise as a result of their work. It wasn't enough to make her mother happy, but it was just enough to boost Kagome's self esteem considerably. She had even managed to get a B- on their last quiz in class. Things were really starting to look up for her.  
  
Pretty soon I'll be able to have a car. Kagome thought excitedly during seventh period as she eyed the clock impatiently, awaiting the dismissal bell. And most importantly, I'll be able to date, without going behind mom's back. I've just got to keep on working with Inu Yasha, and I'm sure I can pull this off in a few weeks. She thought to herself confidently.  
  
A few moments later, the bell rang, and Kagome practically flew out of her seat in the direction of the library, anxious to get the study session over with so she could go home. She couldn't wait until later that evening when she would be with Kouga. She had been thinking about it nearly all day long.  
  
Kagome had been sitting in the library, heavily engrossed in Anne Rice's Interview with the Vampire. She had lost track of the time, and didn't notice when someone plopped down next to her in one of the oak chairs.  
  
"Watcha readin' there?" A voice interrupted.   
  
Kagome lowered the book from her eyes a bit, and peered over the edge of the book to find Inu Yasha looking at her with a grin on his face.  
  
"Interview with the Vampire." She said, showing him the cover of the book. " It's one of my favourites." She added with a smile.  
  
"Mine too."   
  
"Really?" She asked, surprised that he was interested in that kind of book. She had found over the years that most guys found that kind of book boring and absurd.  
  
"Yes, really." He said, wondering why she was so surprised, but figured he would pay it no mind. He then reached into his book bag, and pulled out his math text book and a few pieces of blank paper for them to work on.  
  
"Now, look here." He said directing her attention to the sheet of paper he had begun to write on. "See what I'm doing here? I'm finding the detriments. Watch."  
  
He hadn't noticed, but Kagome had shifted her attention to staring at his eyes as they flicked over his work scribbled all over the paper. She found that she could not draw her eyes away from his face. The dream last night, it had felt so real, his arms around her, those sparkling eyes of his, the warmth that had radiated from deep within them.   
  
All throughout the entire session, she only half way paid attention to him, as she continued to gaze upon him, an odd expression of amusement displayed on her face all the while. Before she knew it, Inu Yasha was packing up his things, and had stood up to go.  
  
"Hey... are you ok? You seem...different today." He asked with a chuckle, suddenly becoming aware of her eyes boring into him.  
  
"Huh? Oh." She blushed, averting her eyes to the table top. "I'm sorry, Inu Yasha." A sheepish grin on her face as she stood up to pack her things, greatful for the chance to turn her back to Inu Yasha so as to hide her reddening face.  
  
He chuckled lightheartedly.  
  
"It's ok." He smiled at her, those eyes of his, sparkling at her exactly the same way they had in her dreams last night. A chill ran down her spine as she recalled the tender way his hands had caressed her skin as he held her.  
  
I've got to stop thinking about that stupid dream so much. She thought to herself, slightly amused. It's starting to freak me out a bit.  
  
Biting her lip, she thought of what to say, but Inu Yasha saved her the trouble.  
  
"Well, I'd love to hang around and talk with you, but I've got to go home and do my homework. I'm totally swamped with work to do." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well then by all means, please don't feel that you need to hang around here any longer. Sorry to have kept you." She said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright. I'd rather stay here talking to you, rather than face the abominable monster of a chemistry project I've got to work on tonight." He said flashing her a smile as he turned to leave.  
  
"See you later, Inu Yasha!" She called after him.  
  
"Later, Kagome." He said over his shoulder, and then proceeded to walk out of the library.  
  
That was weird. Kagome thought to herself with a lopsided grin. Oh well. She gathered her books and hurriedly walked out of the library, wanting to get home as soon as she possibly could.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the sofa in the living room, her legs curled under her, Souta's head resting in her lap. They had been watching Shrek after an early supper, after Souta had begged her to. They had only been watching about thirty minutes of the movie, when Kagome happened to look down and see that her brother had fallen asleep after using her leg as a pillow. She smiled warmly as she ran a hand lovingly through his tousled hair, careful not to wake him. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. Too bad he could be such a little devil when he was awake. She thought dryly.  
  
Kagome then yawned, and realized how tired she was herself. The night was far from over however. She still had a date with Kouga tonight. She glanced at her wrist watch, having forgotten what time It had gotten to be.  
  
Oh my god! She thought frantically. I totally lost track of time! It's almost seven o 'clock! Kouga is supposed to be here in just a few minutes. She began to panic as she tried to lift Souta's head off of her lap without waking the slumbering child. Successfully laying him back down on the couch without disturbing him, she quickly made her way up into her bath room.  
  
Kagome had just put the finishing touches on her make up when the phone could be heard ringing in her room. Dropping the tube of mascara, Kagome sprinted over to the phone and picked it up after it rang for the third time.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Kouga. Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm running a bit late. So I cant pick you up. Do you think you could get a ride to the mall?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure mom would take me."  
  
"Good. Then can you please go and buy the tickets, and I'll meet you there at seven ten?"  
  
"Alright, that's not a problem at all." She replied.  
  
"Good. See you later then."   
  
"Bye!"  
  
Click.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and then proceeded to run to her mother's room.  
  
She found her sitting in one of her favourite chairs, curled up with one of her favourite books by Jane Austin.  
  
"Hey Ma?" Kagome asked, peeking around the door frame.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi replied, placing a bookmark in her spot before closing the book and placing it down next to her on the chair.  
  
"I need a ride to the mall, please."  
  
"Alright. Just let me get my purse, and then we can go."  
  
"Thanks mom! You're the best!" with that she rushed off to grab her own purse and a pair of shoes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat slumped in a chair in the food court of the mall, a drink in hand. She sipped at the cold beverage, and sighed loudly. She cast a glance at her wrist watch. Seven twenty. Kouga should have been here by now. What could have happened to him? She wondered. He hadn't forgotten about her, had he?  
  
~Kouga's car~  
  
"Easy on the seats." Kouga said as he opened the door to his father's Porsche." They're genuine leather."  
  
The red haired girl giggled, and staggered over to the open car door, falling on top of Kouga in the process. She had had a few too many beers, and was extremely drunk, her actions somewhat less than graceful.  
  
"Whoopsies." She said pressing herself up against his firm body, clinging to the material of his jacket.  
  
"Come on-what did you say your name was?" he asked placing an arm around her waist to steady her.  
  
"Ariel." She said with a hiccup.  
  
"Oh yes." He said, smiling seductively at her." Not like it matters." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Well then Ariel, c'mon. Get in the car."  
  
"Okie dokie." She giggled as she scrambled into the car on all fours with the enthusiasm of a small child.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes as he walked around the back of the car and hopped into the driver's side.  
  
He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a battered pack of Camel's. Fishing inside, he pulled one out, and placed it in between his lips as he rummaged around inside his other pocket for a lighter.   
  
"Need a light?" The scantily clad woman seated beside him asked in a sultry voice.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She picked up her purse and fished around for a few moments, until finally she found what she wanted, and her hand reappeared with a silver lighter enclosed in it.  
  
She flicked the lid off and within seconds produced a small flame.  
  
Not trusting the drunk girl with the flame, Kouga removed the cigarette from his mouth and held the end of it to the flame until the end glowed red.  
  
"Thanks, babe." He said as he placed the cigarette back in between his lips and closing his eyes, took a long drag off of it. He exhaled the smoke through his nostrils, sending it curling up into the cool night sky like silvery tendrils seeming to reach out for something, but dying away before they could grasp onto whatever they sought out  
  
He was just about to inhale another deep drag off of his cigarette when he remembered something. It was seven twenty. He was supposed to have met Kagome at the mall at seven ten. He had been on his way there, but had been side tracked as he had picked up this incredibly drunk girl who desperately wanted a ride home. What was he going to do? He couldn't just take the girl with him to the mall. No way was he going to give up the chance to take advantage of a drunk, unsuspecting girl. He'd have to call the date off. He concluded as he reached for his cell phone, and dialed Kagome's number after having to think for a moment what her number was again.  
  
The phone rang twice before he heard the sounds of the mall and finally a small voice answered.  
  
"Hello?" Came her voice, barely audible over all the commotion that could be heard from the food court.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. It's me again. Um, I'm really sorry, but I can't make it tonight...my car got a flat tire. I'm sitting here stuck, waiting for a tow truck." He lied. "I'm so sorry Kagome."  
  
"Oh. It's alright. I understand." She said softly.  
  
"Really? You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, uh, I've got to call my mom to tell her what happened to me. She must be worried sick about me. Poor thing."   
  
"Alright...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Thanks for understanding Kagome. You're the best!"  
  
"No problem." She muttered.  
  
"Later!"  
  
Click.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily as she placed her cell phone back into her purse. What was she going to do now? She had already bought the two tickets, and there was no way she could get a refund.   
  
I guess I'll just have to go alone then. She thought sadly to herself. She felt her eyes brim with tears. I wanted to be with him tonight. I know it's not his fault... but I'm really upset. I had been looking forward to this all day... and now it's ruined. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She hated crying in public, but right now, she just didn't care.  
  
Inu Yasha passed many brightly lit stores, teeming with holiday shoppers as he walked, hands in his pockets through the crowded mall. He had been looking for ideas as to what to get his family for Christmas. He had already decided he would stop by Claire's and buy a new boa to replace his brother, Sesshoumaru's old one. It was worn out, and had lost the majority of its feathers. He hadn't really found anything that suited anyone else yet. It wasn't that he couldn't find anything decent, it was mainly due to the fact that he could not get his mind off of a certain someone the entire time he was browsing. Anytime he would look at something in a shop, he would instantly find some reason or another to be reminded of her. That sweet, angelic face dancing through his mind so vividly.  
  
Deciding he would take a break from looking around, he headed towards the food court, intending on buying soda before returning to his gift-hunt.   
  
He pushed his way through the crowd and took a place in the line that had formed in front of the Subway restaurant. He tapped his foot impatiently, the line didn't seem to be moving at all. He sighed and turned around to gaze out at the food court, deciding to watch the other people bustle about in order to pass the time he would spend waiting in the line.  
  
As his eyes scanned over numerous tables, seating many people ranging from little children happily stuffing their faces with food, to elderly citizens sitting around chatting with one another, he thought he saw a familiar face. Shaking his head, he looked again. Sure enough, there sat Kagome. Alone. He squinted in an attempt to see her better, she had an odd expression on her face but he was too far away to be able to tell. The drink becoming forgotten, he made his way through the shoppers and headed over to where she was sitting.  
  
As he drew closer, he noticed that her face was flushed, and her cheeks were wet from crying, her eyes fixated on the table in front of her.  
  
Why is she crying?? He thought worriedly. I hope she's alright...oh my god. What if Kouga did something to her... what if he hurt her or something? He quickened his pace.  
  
Upon reaching the table, he called out to her softly, afraid she might blow up at him if she was upset enough. She did not respond however, and didn't even seem to notice his presence at all. He stood there for a moment, observing her, before he decided to sit down in the seat across from her.  
  
"Hey...are you alright?" He asked softly, tentatively reaching out a hand to place it on her arm. She jumped, feeling someone place a hand on her arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh... yeah. I'm fine." She said, refusing to look him in the eye. She sniffled, and tried to wipe her tears away, not wanting him to see her like this.  
  
"No you're not." He said gently. " I can tell."   
  
She slowly looked up at him, another tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
Inu Yasha could see the pain deep within her moist eyes, it wrenched his heart to see her like this. What could possibly have happened to upset her so much?  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.  
  
She sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath, and then released it, wiping her tear stained face with the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"Kouga and I were supposed to go see a movie tonight." She began. "But then he called and told me he was running late, and that I should go ahead and buy the tickets, and wait for him here. So I did. And then ten minutes after he was supposed to be here, he called my cell phone, and told me that he had a flat tire and couldn't make it. So, I just bought these tickets for nothing. I'm stuck here, alone, with tickets that aren't refundable, no ride home, and am thoroughly disappointed. I don't know what to do." She finished, just as she broke into another fit of sobs.  
  
Inu Yasha gazed at her as she averted her eyes back to the table top, and a fresh batch of tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
  
Poor thing. He thought. Sitting here all alone, wondering where he is after she spent her own money to buy his ticket. And then he calls her ten minutes after he should have been here. What a loser. If I were lucky enough to have a girl like Kagome, I would have called her immediately. Poor thing's been sitting here crying her eyes out. What a bastard. She deserves so much more than that sorry son of a bitch.  
  
He thought of what he could do to comfort her, when he suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Hey," He said gently, as he shook her arm lightly. " You've still got that extra ticket right?"  
  
She nodded, confused, not seeing what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, seeing as here I've got five dollars here in my pocket, I'll pay you back for his ticket, and I will go with you to see the movie, if you'd like of course."  
  
Kagome sniffled, and then looked at him for a moment.   
  
"You'd really want to come see it with me?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"You came all the way out here, and bought yourself a ticket, you might as well enjoy the movie at least."  
  
"What do you say?" He asked her softly.  
  
A small smile crossed her lips and she nodded slowly.  
  
"Great! Well doesn't it start at seven thirty? He asked.  
  
She nodded once again.  
  
"Well then." He said, taking hold of her hand. "C'mon. Let's go then."  
  
She smiled, wiping away the last of her tears, and stood up with him, tightening her hold on his hand as they walked to the theatre together.  
  
Throughout the movie, Inu Yasha couldn't help but steal furtive glances at Kagome as they watched. He was far from interested in the movie. How could he be? Here he was, sitting with the girl of his dreams, watching a movie together...and he had made her smile. That beautiful smile that made him feel numb with sheer happiness. She made him feel like no other girl ever had, or ever would.  
  
As these thoughts continued to pass through his mind, Inu Yasha suddenly felt a small pressure on his shoulder, and then looking down, he saw that she had snuggled against his shoulder, her eyes closed contently. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her , watching every movement she made, taking in every detail, from the gentle rise and fall of her chest, to the way her lips curved into a sleepy smile. A few moments later, her breaths became slower and much deeper, and he could tell that she had fallen asleep.  
  
Throughout her sleep, she had snuggled closer to him, draping her arm across his waist, and as he gazed down at her sleeping figure, he had heard her whisper something in sleep, that sounded very much like "Inu Yasha".  
  
Smiling to himself, he gently raised his arm, and placed it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He marveled at the softness of her hair as is brushed against his fingers upon placing his arm around her. This had to be moment of his life. He concluded. By far.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Weeelll. Lol. What do you think of that chapter? Lol it was a tad bit rushed... and I'm sure that there are plenty of typos... as usual. OOPS! Lol. However, I'm too tired to check it over. Lol. Let me know how you liked this chappie!  
  
~Crazy Jaivy 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:: Me no own Inu Yasha. _  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It means soo much to me when you do!!!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, this is a difficult point in the story (it's the boring part.. _) I hope you wont be able to tell how frustrated I was getting when I wrote this _. Lol anyway, please read and review!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome's eyelids fluttered open as she felt a sudden movement underneath her head. She felt a warmth around her, and it took her a moment to realize that there was an arm around her shoulders, Inu Yasha's arm.   
  
I must have fallen asleep during the movie. She thought. He had his arm around me... She blushed quite profusely at the thought of her sleeping on him. That definitely was not something very characteristic of their far from peaceful friendship.   
  
"Have nice dreams?" Inu Yasha asked in a soft voice. She could tell without even looking at him that he was smiling.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I did!" She said, a grin creeping across her mouth.  
  
"May I ask what about?"  
  
"Now, if I told you that, I'd have to kill you." She said as she chuckled and got to her feet in order to gather her things up.  
  
"Aww c'mon that's not fair Kagome." He complained as he followed her up the dimly lit aisle that lead to the exit of the movie theatre.  
  
She didn't answer him, and just kept on grinning. Guys were so nosy sometimes.  
  
They made their way out into the emptying lobby of the theatre. It was now around ten o'clock, and the only ones remaining were either elderly people gradually making their way to the exit of the mall, or kids sitting around in groups conversing with each other while waiting for their rides to come and collect them. As she watched the children waiting for rides, she suddenly remembered that she too was in dire need of a ride home, being that since her previous plans hadn't worked out, she did not have Kouga to take her home.  
  
She sighed as she reached into her purse to retrieve her cell phone, and began dialing her house number.  
  
"Who're you calling?" Inu Yasha asked from where he stood next to her.  
  
"Mom needs to come and get me." She said, as she placed the silver phone up to her ear.  
  
"You know, I can take you home if you'd like. I don't want to inconvenience your mother when I'm here and perfectly capable of taking you home." He offered.  
  
"Are you sure that's ok with you?" She inquired.  
  
"Of course." He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh...I suppose that would be ok then." She replied, taking the phone away from her ear again, and placing it back into her purse after shutting it off.  
  
They made their way over to the exit, a cold gust of wintry night air blowing into their faces upon opening the door that lead to the deserted parking lot.   
  
As Kagome gazed up at the night sky, she suddenly felt something cool touch upon the tender skin of her cheek. Snow flakes. She thought excitedly. The weather man had been predicting high amounts of snow to fall near the end of the week. They were expecting to have a pretty bad storm actually, with accumulation expected to be possibly as much as one to two feet.  
  
Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around her shivering body as they hurried over to Inu Yasha's car, eagerly anticipating the warmth the heater would produce for them.  
  
A few minutes later, they were turning out of the mall parking lot, the heat turned up so high that their cheeks had begun to burn as the feeling slowly began to return to their frozen faces.  
  
The car was completely silent, aside from the sounds of the engine purring as Inu Yasha drove in the direction of Kagome's house. Neither Inu Yasha nor Kagome felt the need to say anything, each finding comfort within the others silent presence.  
  
Kagome cast a glance at Inu Yasha, watching as he intently focused his eyes on the road ahead of him, seemingly unaware of her eyes that absorbed his every movement. She began to take in every aspect of his features.  
  
She was fascinated at how his silvery locks seemed to emanate a soft glow as the dim street lamps shone upon them. Her lips curved into a small smile as she wondered for a moment what it would be like to reach out and touch it. It looked so smooth and silky...  
  
Man, what am I thinking? She thought as she caught herself day dreaming about him again. Ever since that dream... and all of this happening, he keeps popping up in my thoughts constantly. So weird...  
  
Inu Yasha had been well aware of her taking quick peeks at him now and then all throughout the entirety of the car ride, yet he tried to give the illusion that he was completely oblivious.  
  
He sighed inwardly, and tried to focus his attention on finding Kagome's street, instead of allowing his eyes to wander over to that sweet face of hers, like they so desperately wanted to. He just wanted to stop the car right then and there, and gather her up in his arms and just be able to hold her there forever...but he knew that would never happen. Even though Kouga had been late calling her, and their evening together had been cancelled, he knew she still cared about Kouga just as much as before, and would never consider him anyway.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled into the drive way of Kagome's home, carefully slowing down so as not to cause gravel to fly up and dent his car. He brought the car to a gentle stop right in front of the front door, so that her exposure to the frigid night air would be minimal.  
  
Kagome undid her seatbelt, and then turned slowly to face Inu Yasha. She lifted her head, and gazed up into his glowing eyes. She felt her cheeks growing hot as the two suddenly became aware of the thick silence that enveloped them.  
  
Kagome averted her eyes from his, and then swallowed before she finally opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I-I'd really like to thank you, Inu Yasha." She said shyly, looking up at him again through dark lashes. "Tonight really meant a lot to me."  
  
"It was my pleasure." He said smiling at her warmly, his amber eyes once again shimmering with that same penetrating warmth.  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
"Well, I suppose you had better go inside before your mother starts to wonder where you are this late at night." Inu Yasha advised, not wanting her to get into trouble because of him.  
  
She nodded. He had a point. The last thing she needed right now was for her mother to be angry with her, and ground her.   
  
With that, she leaned in towards Inu Yasha so that her cheek was next to his.  
  
"Good night, Inu Yasha."   
  
She then lightly pressed her mouth to his cheek, her warm lips lingering on his skin for just a fraction of a second before she pulled away and turned to open the car door. Stepping out into the swirling mass of snow flakes that had begun to fall heavily from the sky, she turned around to give him one last smile before closing the door and running towards the front door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the frame of her window, her eyes gazed out upon the back yard, which now lay under a thin blanket of shimmering snow.   
  
What a beautiful night. Kagome thought, taking in the wintry scene before her, watching the bluish shadows on the snow as they seemed to dance, swaying gently to the rhythm of the wind that whispered through the bare trees.  
  
What a beautiful night indeed. She thought, as she recalled the events of the evening. She had really enjoyed being with Inu yasha that night. He had been such a great friend to her, providing her with the company and comfort she so desperately needed.  
  
I guess I really was too hard on him before. She admitted to herself. He really isn't such a horrible person after all.   
  
She smiled, and took one last glance out the window before hopping off the window sill, and hurrying over to slip into her bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome awoke to the sound of the phone ringing.   
  
Who in their right mind would be calling so early in the morning? She wondered groggily. She contemplated reaching over onto her night stand to answer it, but decided against it, unwilling to remove herself from where she lay underneath her cozy blankets.   
  
Oh well. It's probably for mom anyway. With that, she pulled the covers on top of her head, so as to try and block out the phone's high pitched ringing. Closing her eyes, she sighed happily as she began to drift off to sleep again.  
  
Her comfort was short lived however, as she heard foot steps ascending the stairs, and after a few moments her door creaked open.  
  
"Kagome, dear? Are you awake?" She heard her mother ask from the door way.  
  
Kagome groaned in response.  
  
"You have a phone call. From a boy name Kouga, I think."  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open. What was he doing calling her so early in the morning?   
  
Kagome threw the sheets aside, and hurriedly reached over for her phone, very much awake now.  
  
"Hello??" She asked, her heart racing.  
  
"Good morning, babe. How are you?"  
  
"Um. I'm fine. Heh. How are you?  
  
"Great!" He replied.  
  
"So, what did you call for so early?" She inquired curiously.  
  
"I called for two reasons actually. Well first off, I wanted to apologize to you for not being able to go on our date last night. I was really looking forward to that. I'm so so sorry. So I was thinking of a way I could make it up to you. Well, I came up with a really good idea. Well, my band is playing tonight at the Black Hole Coffee House, and, well, it would mean a great deal to me for you to be my guest to the show. Would you like that?  
  
Kagome was speechless for a moment. She had never been to a real concert before. This would be something completely new to her.   
  
"Of course I'll go!" she cried enthusiastically.   
  
"That's awesome! We can talk more over the details at school today, but now, for the second reason I called. I noticed that it's kind of nasty outside, you know, all the snow and ice on the roads. It might be kind of slippery for you to be walking around in that stuff. You could slip and fall. So I was wondering if I could come pick you up and drive you to school."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind coming all the way out here to come and get me?" She asked softly.  
  
"Nope. Not at all. I want to make sure you're alright, and that nothing will happen to you." Yeah... other wise I wont get paid. He added mentally.  
  
"That's so sweet of you to worry about me like that, Kouga." She gushed, very impressed with him.  
  
"Think nothing of it." He said smoothly. "However, if we want to get to school on time, we had better get off the phone and get ready. I'll come over as soon as I can!"  
  
"Alright, see you soon then! Bye!"  
  
She hung up the phone and quickly rushed around her room, getting her school things together and placing them into her bag. She then proceeded to open her closet and began to peruse the contents, searching for a suitable outfit to wear that day. Her eyes scanned hastily over many shirts and sweaters, in a vast variety of colours and texture. Pulling out a long sleeved emerald shirt and scarlet turtle neck, she held them out in front of her, and compared the two garments. She finally opted for the green shirt, figuring it would compliment her eyes better. Besides, she had been wearing turtle necks practically all week. She needed a little bit of variety to spice up her wardrobe, especially if she was to try and look nice for Kouga. Bending down, she then started to scrounge around for a pair of pants in the pile that had accumulated on her closet floor over the past few days. She finally decided on a pair of sandblasted low rise jeans.  
  
Kagome quickly showered, and then dressed herself.   
  
I'll have to hurry up and eat something. Kouga will be here any moment now. She thought as she gathered up all her belongings, and scrambled down the stairs, tripping over one of Souta's stray model cars in the process.  
  
Letting her bag fall to the ground, Kagome walked quickly into the kitchen. She opened the closet, and peered inside, hungrily trying to decide what she should eat. Nothing seemed to appeal to her that morning. She sighed frustrated, as her eyes scanned up and down the shelves, until she found a box of nutri-grain bars. She pulled the box out, and dipped her hand inside and retrieved one of the bars. The small green packet in hand, she backed out of the closet and closed the door. Padding over to the sink, she reached up into the cupboard and took a glass out, and began to fill it with water.  
  
Kagome had barely taken a sip when she heard a car pull up in the driveway.   
  
Man, he's here already? She quickly poured the excess water down the drain, and then placed the glass into the sink. Her eyes fell to the cereal bar she still held in her hand.  
  
Guess I'll have to eat this later. She thought, stuffing the small packet into her pocket as she hastily grabbed her school bag off the floor, and proceeded towards the door.  
  
She fumbled around in her purse for her key, desperately trying to locate it so as not to keep Kouga waiting any longer than necessary. Her hand finally found the little object, and she quickly unlocked and opened the door.  
  
"Good bye mom!" She called back into the house as she stepped out of the door and into the brisk morning air.  
  
Kagome hopped down the front steps and out into the pristine layer of snow that had remained untouched until now, her feet leaving messy imprints as she walked towards Kouga's car.  
  
Kagome flung the car door open and quickly seated herself into the warm car.  
  
She then looked over at the boy sitting next to her, a pleasant expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Kouga."  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said, returning her smile. " Sleep ok?" He asked as he put the car into reverse and began to back out of the drive way.  
  
"Sure did! I dreamt about you." She admitted, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.  
  
"Heh. That's awesome." He said, a cocky grin appearing on his face, unbeknownst to Kagome. She not only forgave him for being late, and having kept her waiting the night before without lettering her know he couldn't make it, but now she was dreaming of him. Things were starting to look up for Kouga, those three hundred dollars were practically in his pocket already.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The school day was very uneventful in Kagome's opinion. She had struggled to remain awake during the majority of her classes. Nothing interested her, she was too preoccupied thinking of Kouga...her Kouga. She was so excited about the concert she would be attending that night. She had never had the desire or reason to go to something like that before. Things were different now though. Kouga had invited her to be his special guest of the evening. She felt as though she were the luckiest girl in the world. Kouga was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He cared about her, and made her feel so wonderful inside. What had she ever done to deserve someone as sweet and caring as Kouga?   
  
~*~*~  
  
Two o clock finally arrived, and the dismissal bell rang right on time. Glad for the opportunity to stretch her stiff muscles, Kagome hurriedly crammed her text books into her bag, and then scurried out of the class room to her locker. Her eyes scanned the hallways, searching for a certain someone with dark hair and those lovely brown eyes. Standing on her tip toes, she attempted to see over the mass of student bodies running this way and that, as they bumped into her as she stood looking for Kouga. After a moment, she sighed and began walking again, realizing she wouldn't find him in this chaotic mess of bodies.  
  
They had discussed the concert earlier in English class, deciding that he would pick her up around six o clock that evening, being that Kouga had to help set up for the gig beforehand. He had asked if she wanted him to come back for her later, but she didn't think she would mind watching them setting up equipment. As long as she was with Kouga, she didn't care where she was, or what she was doing just as long as he was near.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sat huddled over a particularly confusing algebraic equation, quietly discussing what the best way to solve the problem was. Kagome had rapidly begun to improve in her studies, and was receiving extremely good marks in class. It would only be a matter of days before they would be getting report cards, and Kagome was more than confident her mother would allow her to date, upon seeing the B average she had worked so hard to achieve.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm so glad I've got you as my tutor." Kagome said happily as she closed her notebook and turned to look at him. "Pretty soon I'll be able to date, without going behind mom's back, and I'll have a car, and I wont be so pathetic and I-" Her speech came to an abrupt halt as she realized she had been babbling, knowing full well that Inu Yasha probably wouldn't want to hear half of it anyway.  
  
"Sorry for babbling, I tend to do that a lot." She looked up at him apologetically, expecting to see him roll his eyes at her, or crack some kind of sarcastic joke about her. She was wrong however. His face was contorted into a sorrowful expression that reached all the way to his eyes, taking away their normal sparkle, and replaced it with a dull, vacant look.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, her grin falling from her face.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." He lied. "Just thinking about something, that's all. I kind of dazed off."  
  
It's not like she'd understand how I feel about her any way. She's too busy worrying about being able to date Kouga, and how she can't wait to go to that damned concert of his and what not to even notice that I'm here, and that I care for her in a way that Kouga most definitely never can and never will. She would never understand how envious I am of him. I won't even bother telling her. It would be a waste of both of our time. He concluded sadly.  
  
"Oh. I see." She said a small smile playing across her lips.  
  
A few moments later, they said good bye to one another and proceeded to exit the library, both heading their separate ways to head on home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I totally can't wait to see you on stage!" Kagome said excitedly as Kouga pulled into an empty space in the Black Hole Coffee House's parking lot.   
  
"It's nothing special." He said with a grin. "How interesting can it be to play drums? No one can see me behind the symbol rack." He said with mock sorrow, faking a sniffle.  
  
" Awww you poor thing." Kagome shot back sarcastically, playfully hitting him on the arm. "Now come on, get out of the car you bum!" She giggled as she shoved him out the door.  
  
"All right all right. God she's pushy" Muttered to himself as he shut and locked the car door.  
  
Kagome let herself out of the car, and then ran to catch up to Kouga who had already started walking towards the coffee house.   
  
"Hey! Nice of you to wait!" She said grinning, as she caught up with him.  
  
"Sorry, love." He said smoothly, reaching down to take her small freezing hand in his.  
  
Content, Kagome squeezed his hand as they walked side by side into the coffee house.  
  
Aside from a few band members that were scurrying around with a variety of equipment that Kagome had never seen before, it seemed virtually deserted. Only a few elderly customers were scattered throughout the café, sipping on their beverages, or reading a book, seemingly oblivious of the teenagers running around them.  
  
"Would you like to have a drink while we set up the stage?" Kouga asked from behind her.  
  
"Oh that would be great!" She said, very amenable to the idea of sipping on a large cup of steaming hot chocolate.  
  
"Alright then, you go ahead and sit down somewhere, and I'll go get you something. What would you like?" he inquired.  
  
"A hot chocolate would be nice." She said smiling.  
  
"One hot chocolate coming right up." Kouga said as he walked over to the elderly man who stood at the counter, and placed Kagome's order.  
  
Kagome watched intently from where she sat as the elderly man prepared her drink. She licked her lips in anticipation of the sinfully sweet beverage that was receiving a plentiful dollop of whipped cream, topped with chocolate shavings.  
  
"Here you go, babe." Kouga said as he carefully walked up to her table, so as not to spill any of the precious scalding liquid, and set it down before her.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga!" She said as she happily pulled the porcelain cup towards her.  
  
"Don't mention it." He said with a wink as he turned to help set up the equipment on the stage.  
  
Kagome smiled inwardly, wrapping her fingers around the mug, grateful for the warm it provided for her freezing hands. She sighed contently. This was going to be a wonderful night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
" I can't believe how good you guys were!" Kagome cried enthusiastically as she waited for Kouga to unlock the car doors.   
  
"I'm glad you liked it." He said as he settled himself in the driver's seat, zipping up his jacket before fastening the seat belt around himself. He reached into his jeans pocket, fished the key out, and then proceeded to stick it in the ignition, giving it a quick turn that started the car with a slight jump, as though it had just been awakened from a deep sleep, ready to go at any moment.  
  
Kagome thought back, and recalled watching him up on the stage. He had looked so cute sitting behind his drum set, focusing intently on his music. A few times though, he had managed to look up and find her eyes within the crowd, smiling warmly at her. A multitude of female fans had been screaming his name, begging for him to look in their direction, but his smiles were directed at her, and her only. That alone made Kagome glow with pride. She was special to him, and no other girl could take that away from her.  
  
The rest of the evening was a euphoric blur of emotions to Kagome. She couldn't reallt remember what happened after they left the concert. She only remembered kissing Kouga good night before happily making her way into the house, her face aglow with a smile that seemed radiate a warmth so intense it could have melted the snow that lay around her. This had been the best night of her life. Everything was perfect.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well there's the end of chappie nine ^_^. Now.. please.. bear with me about the Kouga-ness in this chapter, but, it's crucial to the rest of the story that it be like this. Trust me. I've got the whole thing planned out to the very last detail. This is gonna be good! Heheh. Any way, I should have another chappie up around Saturday or so. ^_^   
  
~ Crazy Jaivy 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Kagome awoke early the next morning, unable to sleep after having such a fabulous night. How could she? Kouga occupied her each and every thought, every fiber of her being so desperately wanted to be near him once again. It was all she could allow herself to think about.  
  
Kagome leisurely rolled out of her bed, and stretched lazily upon standing up. She gazed out of the window, the pale sky still speckled with a few remaining stars. The sun hadn't yet risen, but was just a faint wash of pinkish hue that appeared along the horizon.  
  
This was the last sunrise that she would witness as a sixteen year old. She thought excitedly. She smiled, and then turned away from the window, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm as she made her way to her computer chair, to retrieve the robe that was slung over the back side. She slipped the garment on, and securely fastened the waist tie, so as not to allow any cold air to come inside.  
  
She padded over to her cd tower, and scanned her eyes lazily over the many titles listed before her. She pulled out a few jewel cases as she went along, choosing the ones that appealed to her the most. A few moments later Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. She couldn't decide which cd she wished to listen to. She was in a cheerful mood, but wasn't particularly in the mood for any upbeat pop music. She placed all but two back in their slots. She held the two remaining cd cases out in front of her. It was either The Pillows, or Guster. Both were her favourites, therefore making the decision very difficult. After a few more moments of contemplation, she finally opted for The Pillows.  
  
Hitting the open switch, and removing the BoA cd she had been listening to, she popped the cd into its proper place before she settled herself down in the chair next to her stereo. She gently hummed and tapped her finger to the beat as One Life began to play softly through the speakers mounted upon her walls.  
  
She reached over to her desk, and grabbed Interview with The Vampire, and curled her legs underneath herself as she settled down for a long read. It was only six thirty. She had time to read at least a good fifty pages or so.  
  
Somewhere throughout her reading, Kagome happened to cast a glance up at her alarm clock, and to her dismay, saw that it was to go off in two minutes. That meant she would have to forcefully tear herself away from the book, and begin preparing herself for school. With a sigh of disappointment, she lifted herself up from the chair, carefully making sure to mark her spot in the book before placing it down on the chair she had previously occupied. She reached over and flipped the off switch on her stereo. Without the music playing, the house seemed deathly quiet. Normally by now, she could hear her mother busily concocting something in kitchen, or trying to bribe a very sleepy Souta out of his bed. She thought for a moment, wondering if anything was amiss, but then just as quickly dispelled the thought from her mind.  
  
Humming the tune of Moon is Mine, Kagome walked down the stairs, an extra cheerful bounce in her stride.   
  
Warm rays of golden sunlight streamed into the kitchen, making the wooden floors give the illusion they were aglow as they reflected the intense morning light. There was still a slight dusting of melting snow on the tree limbs, occasionally dripping gleaming droplets as the sun's warmth began to increase.  
  
Kagome skipped across the kitchen, and over to the pantry, pulling the doors open to peruse its contents. Rolling back and forth on her heels, arms folded comfortably behind her back, she scanned over the various boxes and packages of breakfast foods. A moment later, she backed out of the closet; a box of cocoa pops in hand.  
  
She found a bowl, and retrieved the milk out of the refrigerator, grabbing a spoon from a drawer as she made her way to the table on the opposite side of the kitchen. Tilting the box down overtop of her bowl, Kagome began emptying some of its contents, until she had reached the desired amount.  
  
  
  
Kagome was just about to lift a spoonful of the chocolaty cereal into her mouth, when something caught her eye. A small white note rested on the far end of the table. Curiously, Kagome reached over and began to read the note.  
  
Dear Kagome  
  
I'm sorry that I could not tell you this in person, but this morning I received an urgent message from your Uncle Ryuken. Your great aunt has fallen, and broken her hip. They wished for us all to come and stay with her, however it is crucial that you do not miss any school. You cannot afford to at this point. Souta and I should be back late tomorrow night, or Sunday at the latest. I'm so sorry that I will not be here for your birthday, dear. Believe me, I will make it up to you, I promise. There should be enough leftovers in the refrigerator and if not, I've left you some money in case you'd like to buy something at the store, or eat out. I will call you sometime tomorrow to check on how you're doing and to wish you a happy birthday of course. See you soon, sweetheart!  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Kagome placed the note back onto the tabletop, her spirits considerably battered. She knew her great aunt needed to be looked after, and would enjoy her mother and brother's company. She knew that it wasn't her mother's fault she had to leave. Yet, she still felt anger towards her. Why did her aunt have to get hurt right before her birthday? Why couldn't Kagome at least go with them? It wasn't fair.   
  
Kagome gulped down her breakfast, not in the mood to take the time to enjoy her meal. She then dumped her bowl into the sink, and proceeded to stomp up the stairs and into her room again.  
  
Kagome emitted an exasperated sigh and threw the doors to her closet open. She reached in and pulled out the first thing she could get her hands on. A pair of black sweat pants and a gray sweatshirt. It didn't matter how she looked today. She wasn't dressing to impress. She felt awful, and just wanted to be as comfortable as humanly possible for the rest of the day. After having selected all of her clothing for the day, she disappeared into the bathroom to take her shower.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, feeling refreshed. Her mood considerably lightened, Kagome carefully removed the sleeping Buyo who had positioned himself atop her school books, and gathered her belongings together before descending the stairs once again.  
  
Maybe today started off badly. Kagome mused as she let herself out of the house and into the crisp morning air. But at least I'll see Kouga today. That guy can always make me smile, no matter how awful I feel. Things can only get better today.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome had never been happier to be in English class than she was today. She practically knocked several innocent students over in her mad attempts to dash over to where Kouga was standing with several of his friends. Ignoring the dirty looks and comments from the students behind her, she set her books down and then sidled up to Kouga.  
  
"Hey Kouga!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome. Gimme a second, will ya?" He replied, glancing down at her for a split second before returning his attention to the boys he had been conversing with.  
  
Kagome nodded slightly disappointed that she would have to wait even longer to talk to her beloved Kouga, but proceeded to walk over to sit at her desk, figuring Kouga would come talk to her a soon as he finished his conversation.  
  
As she waited for him, Kagome folded her arms on the desk in front of her, and rested her head on top of them. She closed her eyes and thought about the night before, and how much she had enjoyed watching Kouga up on the stage. His band had been really good. Him especially. She recalled how the crowd responded when he had had his drum solo. They absolutely loved it, and so did she. He was so wonderful, so talented. She couldn't wait until the weekend, so she could at least have something to look forward to on her birthday. A day with just the two of them, was exactly what she needed.  
  
Her thoughts were jarred as she felt someone poking her on her shoulder. Raising her head from her arms, she turned to look at who had disturbed her pleasant thoughts. It was Kouga. She immediately straightened up and smiled up at him, her eyes emanating an almost electric fusion of happiness, joy and an almost impish delight.  
  
"Hey, love." He said in a soothing voice. "How are you on this fine morning?"  
  
"Now that you're here... I'm great." She said, her dark eyes gazing up at him through thick, doll-like lashes.  
  
"That's awesome." He said with a grin as he plopped down into his seat behind her.  
  
" I had such a great time with you last night." Kagome said, memories of the previous night flashing before her eyes in a vivid display of sight and sound.  
  
"That's awesome." He said with a grin, that quickly changed to a look of complete seriousness before he began to speak again. "That reminds me." He said, running a hand through his tangled mass of unruly black hair. " My band is playing at Battle of the Bands this weekend. So unfortunately, I won't be able to do anything with you until Sunday night at the very latest."  
  
Kagome's heart sank.  
  
"When are you leaving?" She asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice, yet too subtle for Kouga to pick up on.  
  
"We are supposed to leave right after school's over pretty much." He said excitedly, completely missing the look of despair that had contorted the girl's normally cheerful face.  
  
Oh no. Kagome thought to herself sadly. He doesn't even know that it's my birthday tomorrow. It's not like I can bring that up now, though. She thought sullenly. He's so happy about his gig. I can't afford to be selfish at this point, it just wouldn't be fair to him. No matter how much I want him to be here for my birthday, no matter how much I cant stand to be away from him, I don't have a choice. I wont let my selfish wants get in the way of what he wants to do with his band. I know how much it means to him, how much it makes him smile.   
  
With that, Kagome plastered a smile upon her face, skillfully masking the look of despair that had flickered across her face a moment ago.  
  
"That's so awesome, Kouga. I'm really excited for you guys." She said, turning around to face the front of the class. The bell had just rung, and tardy students flew in from all directions in an attempt to seat themselves before the teacher noticed their absence.   
  
This is going to be the worst birthday ever. Kagome thought miserably, barely able to absorb a single thing that was being discussed in class. How could she? Her entire weekend was ruined.   
  
Mom's gone away with souta, kouga's going to be gone with his band. She sighed.And I'm sure Sango and Miroku will be way too busy with that one week anniversary Inu Yasha's been complaining to me about all week. That leaves me with no one. I'll be all alone...all alone.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu yasha sat in the library, a book in hand, patiently waiting for Kagome to come to their usual tutoring session. He had gotten out of his last class relatively early, and figured he had nothing better to do than to sit down to a good book. He had taken the liberty of monitoring Kagome's reading list, and itching with curiosity, had decided he would check some of them out for his own reading pleasure. He currently had his nose buried in Interview with the Vampire. It shocked him how much he enjoyed reading it, it was as though he had an insatiable hunger for more, almost unwilling to place the book down. For a few minutes, he continued to read, practically inhaling the book's content as he went, he stopped for a moment, and placed the book down, and cast a quick glance at his watch. She was late.   
  
Wonder what's keeping her. He thought curiously as he lowered the book, and skimmed the group of students who had congregated in the library. There was no sign of Kagome. She's never usually this late. Hope she didn't forget, it being her birthday tomorrow and all. I'm sure she's eager to get out of school to be with that mangy cur of a boyfriend of hers.   
  
He became so engrossed with his sulking, that he did not notice the figure that walked past him, and settled itself to his left.  
  
"Are you ready, Inu Yasha?" Came a soft voice from beside him, jarring his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Heh. Didn't see ya there. I thought you forgot about me." He said, casting her a questioning smile.  
  
"No, I didn't forget. I'm sorry. I'm just not with it today." She apologized.  
  
"No need to be sorry. I understand." He said smiling warmly, before proceeding to reach for her note book, and leafing through the multitude of notes she had taken earlier in the day.  
  
"Alrighty then, linear programming eh? Fun stuff." He said as he began to produce practice problems for her to complete.  
  
Kagome watched the paper, as it began to fill with Inu yasha's pencil markings. She found herself unable to concentrate on what he was attempting to show her, and eventually lost all focus she had previously had. Her mind returned to the events of the day. How sad she was that she would indeed be spending the entire weekend alone. No one to celebrate with, or keep her company.   
  
"Are you ok?" Inu Yasha said softly from beside her, the math work seemingly forgotten.  
  
Kagome turned to face him, a hint of sorrow marring her normally cheerful expression.  
  
"I'm fine." She lied, unwilling to drag him into her concerns. There was no reason he should feel sorry for her. Should there? She turned to stare down at the table top, refusing to look him in the eye, afraid that she might cry right then and there in front of him.  
  
"Now, we both know that's not true. " He continued. "Come on, out with it."  
  
Kagome remained silent, though the expression on her face revealed that she indeed seemed to be undergoing an internal conflict of some sort, but what, he did not know.  
  
  
  
Tentatively, Inu yasha reached out a hand, and gently pulled her face up to look him in the eyes once more. As she reluctantly gazed up again, she found that his eyes held a look of deep concern, emanating a friendly warmth, begging for the truth. She found that she could not deny them, and decided that she would comply.  
  
"Well, it's just that..."she paused. " It's just that, tomorrow is my birthday. I was really looking forward to it. Looking forward to celebrating it with my family and friends, but I don't think that will be happening. My mom and brother left early this morning to go and take care of my aunt before I even woke up, Miroku and Sango will be too busy and I-" She found that she could not bring herself to continue, as she burst into tears.  
  
"It's not fair." She choked out in between sobs." And the sad part about it, is how selfish I'm being. I can't believe I was actually angry with my aunt, angry with her for having to get hurt for my birthday. I blamed her for ruining it all!" Kagome closed her eyes against the tears that flowed so freely from her troubled orbs, but found that it was no use.  
  
Inu yasha felt a sorrow deep within his heart that he had never experienced before. Seeing her like this, was just entirely too much for him to handle. With that, he reached out, pulling her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. The poor girl She was so upset, she was a complete mess. Inu yasha could feel her shudder, with each sob that racked her entire body. Her hair was now matted, and clung to the moistness of her cheeks in ribbon like patterns. He held her closer to him, allowing for her to bury her face into his kimono. She clung to him, finding an unusual comfort being in his arms. She felt more at ease than she had before, the hurt gently fading with each tear that was spilt. It was not the least bit awkward or embarrassing being like this with him, she realized. Had it been anyone else, she would have been ashamed of her sudden outburst of emotions. Inu Yasha was different though, his soothing voice, and strong embrace had a calming effect on her, easing her mind and body.  
  
After a few moments, Kagome reluctantly pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were puffy and red.  
  
"Are you alright now?" Inu Yasha asked softly, slightly disappointed that the moment had come to an end. She appeared to be less upset seeing as her crying had come to a stop.   
  
She nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Yea, I'm better now." She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"You know what?" Inu Yasha said, picking up her books, and placing them into her bag. " I think we've done enough for today. You need to relax a bit."  
  
"But I-" She began to protest.  
  
" Nope" he said shaking his head. "You're going to relax. No buts. And you know, maybe you could come over and hang out with me this after noon, being that you'd be all alone and all...I figured you could use some company. So what do ya say?"  
  
"Oh, I'd love to." Kagome said as enthusiastically as she could.   
  
"Great! Come on then, let's go. " With that, he gathered up his book bag as well as hers, and walked with her out of the library.   
  
There is no way I'm going to let her stay home alone tomorrow, and not have something to do for her birthday. He thought determinedly, an idea forming rapidly in his head. Kagome was going to have fun on her birthday, if it was the last thing he did. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"What do you mean I have to have a make up tutoring session tomorrow?? " Kagome demanded angrily as she stood in the foyer of Inu Yasha's home, hands on her hips and a glare invading her pretty face. "it's my birthday!"  
  
"Well, you weren't really paying much attention because you were upset today, and so I think we should make it up you know? In case you have a test or something before the holidays. You never know." He replied.   
  
She began to tap her foot, a tad bit annoyed at her friend for insisting they have a make up session, on her birthday of all days. Yet, he had a point she figured. She desperately needed to do well in school, her math grade still wasn't satisfactory, and she would do whatever he felt was necessary to do. Even if that meant spending her birthday reviewing trinomials and other various types of math she hated.  
  
"ok." She said finally, after several moments of quiet contemplation. "where are we going to meet?"  
  
"You can come over here, maybe around three, is that ok?" he asked.  
  
She snorted.   
  
"Not like I have anything better to do." She chuckled as she remembered the let downs she had experienced that day. At least she wouldn't be spending the entire day alone. Lately she had come to enjoy being around him, finding a strange comfort in his presence alone.  
  
"Alright then." he said as he retrieved her winter jacket from the coat rack to his left and handed it to her " I suppose I'll see you then."  
  
"'kay" She flashed him a small smile as she wiggled into her jacket, and reached for the door knob, allowing a cold blast of air to invade the toasty warmness of the foyer.  
  
"See you tomorrow" She called over her shoulder as she descended the stairs and began to make her way down the driveway.   
  
After watching her figure fade into the distance, Inu Yasha closed the heavy wooden door, and walked into the large kitchen. It was time to make some phone calls.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome flopped down onto the sofa, a warm cup of hot cocoa in hand, and reached for the remote which had some how managed to get wedged in between the cushions. She fished it out and set the mug down on a coaster as she switched the tv on. Flipping through channel after channel, she found that not much was on tv that night. She groaned as she forced herself up off of the couch, and padded over to the dvd rack. Tapping her foot, she allowed her eyes to scan over the array of titles that lay before her. Her eyes came to settle on A walk to Remember, and she pulled it out from its spot in the rack.   
  
Having placed the dvd in its proper place, she settled herself back onto the couch, sinking into the soft plush cushions. A feeling of sorrow began to form from the depths of her stomach, creeping through her body as the movie played through. Visions of Kouga flashed through her mind as she watched the two main characters interact lovingly on the glowing screen before her. She found herself envying the girl, a girl who didn't even exist. That didn't matter however. Real or not, this girl had the boy she wanted right there with her, he just seemed to drop everything, even his friends, just to be with her. She on the other hand, was left alone, with no one to hold onto, and no one to snuggle with under the stars. Kagome sighed. It was no use blaming Kouga. It wasn't his fault that his band had a gig. She had to stop being so selfish she scolded herself, despite the fact that her eyes had begun to brim over with tears for what seemed the hundredth time that day.  
  
She was just about to stop the movie and get another cup of steaming hot cocoa, when the phone rang, scaring her half to death. Jumping off the couch, she shot into the kitchen and picked the phone up from its cradle, so as to avoid the answering machine from picking up instead.  
  
"HHello?"  
  
"Hello, dear" Came the voice of her mother. Kagome could hear people talking around her mother, Souta's happy squealing could also be heard somewhere in the background.  
  
"Sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun" Kagome replied enviously.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to be with everyone again. However, things are quite hectic around here. To tell you the truth, I'm getting a bit stressed out already." She said.  
  
"Well, that's not good."  
  
"It's allright. Now, enough about me. How are you doing, dear?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, recalling how disappointed she had been that day. Disappointed that no one would be there for her tomorrow. She thought of telling her mom, maybe ask her to come home earlier. Kagome dispelled the thought from her mind just as quickly as it had come however, silently scolding herself for being selfish once again. It was best not to mention anything to her mother at all. She didn't need anyone else to worry about at the moment.  
  
"I'm fine, ma. Everything's going well, the house is still in one piece. " She said, attempting to sound cheerful.  
  
"Well, I should hope so!" Her mother replied with a chuckle. " Well, dear" her mother started after she stopped laughing." I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you. Your uncle will be needed at the office this weekend, leaving your aunt alone at home. He asked if it were possible for Souta and me to stay until Sunday afternoon when he returns home."  
  
Kagome's heart sank. Her mother wasn't even going to be there on her birthday at all. It was bad enough that she was going to be coming home late on Saturday, but now she was going to be at her aunt's house practically all weekend. Kagome felt a batch of fresh tears invade her eyes, which she quickly tried to sniff back, unwilling to cry on the phone, in fear that it might upset her mother.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome." Her mother said upon hearing her daughter's sniffling. " I know how much this upsets you, but unfortunately, no one else is able to stay with her tomorrow, and as much as I'd like to tell them I won't be able to stay...I can't. I'll make it up to you somehow, dear. I promise."  
  
"It's ok, mom. I understand how important this is." Her voice wavered slightly as she replied.  
  
"You're sure you're ok?" Her mother inquired gently.  
  
"I said I was fine." Kagome replied, a slight edge in her voice.  
  
"Alright." Her mother replied, backing off. " I suppose I should let you go now." She didn't feel that she should attempt to comfort her daughter any more at the moment, seeing that she would only end up upsetting her even more.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later mom."  
  
"Take care of yourself, dear. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Good-bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome dumped the phone back into its cradle carelessly, and headed back into the living room, a livid expression on her face. Everything was ruined now. Somehow, everyone had backed out on her. The only thing she had to look forward to was the tutoring session she was to have the next day with Inu Yasha. She hated math, and didn't want to spend her birthday working out endless functions and equations. Inu yasha's presence comforted her somehow however, and she figured that maybe, just maybe things wouldn't be so bad to spend her birthday with him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome trudged up the wooden stairs, her fuzzy pink slippers making a gentle thumping noise that resounded throughout the empty hallway. She was so exhausted, and had dozed off several times throughout the rest of the movie. Her head throbbed painfully, and her body seemed to ache all over. She felt miserable, depressed and oh so lonely. There was nothing to look forward to the next day. No cake baking in the oven, the warm scent of the dessert floating around the house. No one waiting for her at the breakfast table, with a birth day hug and kiss.  
  
Kagome sighed as she swung open the door to her room, and walked over to her bed. After such a rough day, Kagome could think of nothing more inviting then the idea of slipping into her bed, and burrowing far under the warmth of her covers.   
  
For some time, Kagome lay awake, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. She watched as shadows from a tree outside her window danced in the soft moon light, swaying to and fro to the beat of an imaginary midnight waltz. Her room had taken on a pale hue, the soft light from outside filtering in onto her walls, making them appear to be a delicate sapphire blue. Her eyes stayed open for a moment more, before her eye lids became far too heavy, and they slowly shut. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome awoke to the sound of car horns honking somewhere down the street from her house. She groaned angrily as she began to roll out of her bed lazily. She nearly fell the rest of the way out when her eyes came to rest on her alarm clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. She was supposed to be at Inu Yasha's at three! What was she going to do?! She still needed to eat and shower before she could even think about getting dressed and walking over to his house.  
  
Dammit. She thought angrily as she got up out of her bed. The floor was freezing cold underneath her feet, and she shivered, quickly turning around to search for her slippers. They had somehow managed to get shoved underneath the bed. She fished around under the box spring for a few moments before she finally managed to retrieve one and then the other, slipping them onto her feet as quickly as she could. She would have to hurry up if she wanted to be there on time, she reminded herself mentally as she scurried around the room looking for something clean to wear.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kagome rushed down into the kitchen, fully clothed and clean. She had chosen to wear a light gray turtle neck, with a pair of black stretch flares. Nothing fancy, and nothing uncomfortable. Just something simple and tasteful. She glanced at her wrist watch, and decided that she no longer had time enough to sit and eat, so she made her way over to the pantry. Grabbing a nutrigrain bar, her coat and sliding into a pair of shoes, Kagome quickly let herself out of the house, and into the cold that enveloped her upon opening the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome's fingers were stiff and numb, the cold having penetrated the once warm depths of her pockets. She had made it to Inu Yasha's house, and was now quickly walking down the drive way up to the front steps, eager to go into the warmth that awaited her. Her teeth chattered loudly as she skipped up the steps, and up to the great wooden door. She reached out a frozen finger, and pushed the glowing door bell. Tucking her hand back into her pocket, she admired the large Christmas wreath that Inu Yasha's family had placed upon the door. Scattered throughout the pine branches she could see many little ornaments, ranging in colour from blue and green, to deep scarlet and gold. She even saw little artificial cardinals tucked into little holes in the wreath. She had just reached out a hand to touch the red velvet ribbon that hung from the middle, when the door swung open, causing her to jump back slightly with surprise. Inu yasha stood before her, his face aglow with a warm smile that seemed to radiate from his rosy cheeks.   
  
Before Kagome could say anything, he reached out for her arm, and pulled her into the house, shutting the door behind them. He took her coat, and hung it on an empty prong, and then turned to look at her. He then reached for her once more, and began to lead her into the living room. Kagome looked down, and saw that he was indeed holding onto her hand. A funny feeling crept through her body as she subconsciously tightened her hold on his hand. Why did it feel so strange to touch him? It was just Inu Yasha. Nothing special about him, right? She asked herself as she followed her friend into the adjoining room. She nearly bumped into him as he stopped short, reluctantly releasing his hold on her hand.  
  
"Are we going to study in here?" Kagome asked looking around the room, her head cocked to one side."   
  
He simply nodded.  
  
"But normally we study in your room. Why are we in here now?" she persisted.  
  
"I dunno, I just wanted to be in here today. Now, if you'd sit down somewhere, I'm going to go get us some drinks. I'll be right back." He walked off before she could protest.  
  
She set her notebook down, and seated herself in one of the luxurious chairs, sinking into the plush cushion. Clasping her hands in her lap, Kagome allowed for her eyes to wander around the room. There were many portraits hung on the walls, obviously relatives of Inu Yasha's. She could even see a little bit of resemblance to a few of them; the bright amber eyes, the pale skin and a shock of unruly white hair. Kagome looked down into her lap, bored with gazing around the room. Where was Inu Yasha? He said he'd be right back. It couldn't take that long to get drinks, could it? Slowing rising up out of her seat, Kagome made her way to the back of the house towards the kitchen. She could see that the doors were pushed together, but not closed. She could hear something moving around in the kitchen.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" She called out as she walked towards the door. Scuffling could be heard behind the door, but there was no answer.   
  
Odd. Kagome thought. I don't think I'm imagining things. I swear I heard him moving around in there. Deciding to have a look for herself, Kagome pulled the doors open, and stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" She said called out quietly. She waited for a moment, but heard nothing. She turned to head out of the kitchen.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Wow... realllyyy long time no see eh? There's really no excuse for my lack of writing(aside from serious writer's block, and my not being here for half the summer and what not) however, You all will be pleased to know that I am getting back into the swing of things, and am hoping to finish out this story within the next few weeks! ALL RIGHT!!! Hope you enjoy what I've got for you this time!(it's a re-edited version of chapter 12.. but oh well )  
Jaive  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome cried as she recoiled in sheer shock of what stood before her. There, in front of her, stood her three best friends, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha. They were all smiling warmly at her, their eyes sparkling radiantly as they watched their friend's surprised reaction.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kag!" Sango and Miroku said simultaneously as they rushed forward to wrap her in a tight embrace.  
  
Kagome just stood there, stunned, trying to grasp what was going on. Sango and Miroku weren't supposed to be around, they had said they were too busy with their anniversary. They had forgotten about her birthday, had they not? She couldn't allow herself to dwell on it any longer however, as she felt a grin begin to creep across her face, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue as she began to enjoy herself.  
  
"Thanks guys!" She replied after a moment, prying herself loose from their iron-like grip and taking a small step backwards so as to avoid being pulled in again for another crushing bear hug.  
  
"Look! We got you something!" Miroku said, reaching behind him to retrieve a parcel wrapped in shiny pink and purple paper, topped with a huge floppy bow. He walked up to her, and placed the package into her hands.  
Kagome impatiently pulled off the packaging and pulled open the flaps to the box, revealing a relatively large white box with A.C&F printed on top in silver font. Aber Crombie and Fitch was her absolute favourite clothing store, yet she almost never had enough money to be able to afford anything from it. She quickly lifted the top, and peered underneath it to have her eyes lay upon a beautiful white angora sweater, along with a pair of brown corduroy flare pants she had had her eyes on for weeks.  
  
" We knew you'd like it." Sango said with a smile as she saw the delighted expression on her friends face. " I remember you telling me that you wanted it oh so badly, but couldn't afford it due the excessive amount of Christmas shopping you had left to do."  
  
"Thank you so much you two!" She cried as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around first Sango and then Miroku's neck.  
  
"You're welcome!" They replied happily.  
  
"Oh, hey. I almost forgot." Inu Yasha said from where he stood behind the kitchen bar. "Isn't there something you two need to go and get?" he said to Miroku and Sango with a wink.  
  
"Ohhh! Right! We'll be right back." And with that, the couple sped out the back porch door, and out to the drive way.  
Kagome just looked at Inu Yasha oddly, her eye brow raised at an unusual angle.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said answering her unspoken question with a chuckle. "You'll see in a minute, but in the mean time, I've got something for you as well." He reached into his pocket, and retrieved a miniscule, rectangular box, secured with a red bow. He handed it to her, a slight tint of red creeping into his cheeks.  
  
Curiously, Kagome began to pull the ribbon away, and carefully began to lift the lid. Her eyes became as wide as saucers as she saw what rested inside the case. It was a small golden chain, with a beautiful pink orb pendant. She took it into her hands, and gazed at it admiringly, seeing her reflection on the smooth surface of the jewel. Turning to face the red faced Inu yasha, she looked up into his face.  
  
"Thank you Inu Yasha! It's so beautiful! Oh, I can't thank you enough!" She cried exuberantly as she closed the distance between them and threw her slender arms around his neck, pulling him into an affectionate embrace. She then leaned back a bit and stood on tiptoe to plant a quick peck on one of his glowing cheeks. She pulled away a moment later, a bit embarrassed at her sudden out burst. A smile crept across her lips as she gazed back at him, her face aglow.  
  
Inu Yasha just started at her for a few moments. Had that really just happened? Or was he imagining things? No, it was real. She had given him a kiss! For the mere second it lasted, it was pure bliss for him. Her lips had been warm, and so soft...just like he had always imagined them to be. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to claim those delicate lips with his own... just for a minute, just once. His heart sank however, as he remembered Kagome's current relationship status. She liked Kouga. Not him.  
  
As he caught himself staring at her, he quickly tried to end the awkward moment. He reached out for the sparkling necklace and took it from her gently.  
  
"Here, let me put it on for you." He offered  
  
" Oh thanks! Heh. I always have trouble doing that myself." She replied as she brushed her hair away from her neck.  
  
"There." He said as he finished hooking the clasp together.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she turned to face him again.  
  
The screen door swung open again, and in came Miroku and Sango, both supporting a large rectangular box. They carefully placed the box onto the kitchen table, and began to remove the lid. As Kagome watched the top come off, a beautiful round cake could be seen. It was iced with white frosting, with little pink roses on the border. In the middle green icing letters spelled out " Happy Birthday Kag!"  
  
"We made it ourselves." Miroku said proudly, admiring their hard work. "It's wonderful guys!" Kagome said exuberantly. "It looks sooo yummy! Thank you guys so much!"  
  
"Oh, it's not a problem at all." Sango said with a wave of dismissal. " But let's not waste time talking, let's eat!"  
  
They scurried around the kitchen, gathering forks, plates and napkins before cutting the cake, and distributing a piece for everyone. The four friends seated themselves around the kitchen table and indulged in the delicious confection.  
  
"Mmmm this is wonderful!" Kagome squealed through a mouthful of cake. "Thank you soo much for doing this for me you guys. To be honest," she said the smile fading from her face," I had thought I wouldn't have anyone to celebrate my birthday with. With mom and souta gone away, Kouga off with his band...I felt like I would be spending it all alone. I guess I was wrong," she said looking down at her plate, a guilty expression on her face. "I have such wonderful friends, that care so much." She looked up slowly, glancing at each of her friends with a silent expression of gratitude in her eyes. " Thank you.."  
  
"Awww Kagome, you always have us to depend on! You know we're always here for you, and there's no way we would ever miss something so important as your birthday!" Sango said, leaning over to hug her friend.  
  
"yeah Kag, you don't need to thank us. We're your friends. That's what we do." Miroku said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Kagome stole a glance at Inu yasha, who remained silent, but appeared content as well. A soft smile played across his lips, causing them to curl up at the corners just slightly. Kagome didn't know why, but seeing the smile on his face made her feel warm all over. He had changed so much lately. It seemed as though he was a completely different person from before. He was so kind and helpful. Not to mention a complete sweetheart for remembering it was her birthday, and planning this whole surprise party. She smiled to herself and gazed back at her other friends once more. All thoughts of Kouga had even managed to slip her mind. She was too busy being thankful for the wonderful friends she had. It had definitely been a birthday she wouldn't soon forget!  
  
A/N Thoughts? Opinions? Lemme know guys! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimeryeah yeah yeah.. Inu and all the characters in the anime aren't mine.. but the story is.. so MWUAHAHAHA  
  
Yes, so here we are at chapter 13. I haven't finished it, sorry for all the mistakes and what not, but I figured I would post what I have written so far. You guys have been so supportive and so patient, that I just wanted to give you a little something to tide you over until I'm finished. I just have some plot issues I need to look over( don't want anything conflicting with what I have written before!) I hope to have the rest of this chapter done by the end of this week! I will be looking through all your reviews, and for those of you who had requested me to check out your stories, I would be happy to oblige. Once again, thank you for your patience!  
Jaive  
  
With Christmas just around the corner, and the excitement of vacation just sinking in, Kagome never felt happier. She had woken up that morning with a smile on her face. The element of yesterday's birthday surprise still fresh in her mind. It seemed as though everything in the world had righted itself once more. It was amazing, Kagome thought to herself, how one's friends could really pull you through the hardest times. Though she was thankful for their expression of friendship, Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty. Had she taken them for granted before? Thinking they wouldn't be there for her on her birthday? Well, even if she had, she would make it up to them. They deserved it!  
  
Kagome had busied herself all morning wrapping presents she had bought for her friends and family. She found it quite tricky to wrap some of the more oddly shaped items. Souta's presents were the hardest of all to wrap she concluded. She had purchased a half dozen games for him, as well as two more controllers for his play station. It was nearly impossible to wrap the paper around the darn things without the paper crinkling around the object in the most unattractive way, making it appear as though it had been thoroughly chewed up and regurgitated by a cow. Besides, it was blatantly obvious to anyone what was inside the packages.  
  
No no...Kagome thought to herself as she sat amidst the shredded results of her wrapping attempts. We can't have him knowing what he's getting. She thought to herself long and hard before she had a perfect idea. Without any further hesitation, Kagome leapt off the ground and sped up the stairs into her room. She flung the door to her closet open, and bent down to rummage through piles of accumulated junk.  
  
Aha. She said to herself triumphantly as she retrieved a Malibu Barbie box from underneath some of her old toys. He'll never be able to guess what's in THIS! She thought with a massive grin on her face. Turning around, box in hand, she ran back downstairs to continue her wrapping.  
  
Kagome couldn't wait to see the shocked expression on the little boy's face when he would expectantly rip the package open, only to find a Malibu Barbie box in his hands. Kagome giggled a little as she put the finishing touches on the package, being sure to add a little frilly ribbon on top.  
  
As Kagome cleared up her mess on the floor, she found her thoughts falling back to Kouga. Tonight he was coming home. She was anxious to hear about his experience at the gig the other night. It was really quite interesting to watch him gush about his band. It was one of the few moments when Kouga truly seemed to be alive. His eyes seemed to glow with joy when he would speak of his band, and the goals they had for themselves. Though sometimes to Kagome it almost seemed as if he were bragging of their success. She thought nothing of it however, seeing as she half expected herself to be the same way if she were in a band of her own.  
  
Kouga had said he wouldn't be home until late that night, so kagome decided to relax for the day, and just lay around the house. Maybe she would even try to bake some Christmas cookies later in the day. Yes, that sounded like a plan to Kagome.  
  
Scuttling into the kitchen, Kagome grabbed an apron from the kitchen closet. She had chosen the apron she and Souta had made for her mother years ago. The material was green, and on the front was an iron on image of a little Christmas bear. She fastened the tie securely around her waist. Then she began to poke through shelves and pantries, gathering the materials she would need to make her cookies.  
  
After she set out all the main ingredients that were needed, Kagome pulled out a huge cook book and began to skim the recipes, searching for the perfect Christmas confection. Chocolate fudge Christmas tree shaped cookies sounded like a winner. Closing the book, she began to read and follow the instructions..  
  
Not ten minutes after she had begun to prepare her cookies, the kitchen phone rang, nearly scaring the poor girl out of her skin. She wiped her flour covered hands off, and scooted over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"hello??" She said into the phone, with an unmistakable air of excitement hanging in her voice. She knew it had to be him. Kouga was so sweet...  
  
"Hello Kagome,dear." Came her mother's voice from the other line. Whoa. Not who she was expecting at ALL. Nevertheless, Kagome was excited to hear from her mother.  
  
" Hi mom. What's going on?"  
  
"Your brother and I are just putting the finishing touches on packing. Of course, then we have to say good bye to the family, and you know that that is a time consuming process!" She said with a little laugh.  
  
"Tell me about it." Kagome replied, knowingly. "I'm really glad that you're coming home though mom. I miss you! I even miss you telling me to get up in the morning! That's soo not cool mom!"  
  
Her mother chuckled before responding.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be home sometime later in the after noon. So, what are you doing today, dear?"  
  
"I wrapped gifts for you guys, and now I'm making cookies... or at least I'm trying to." She giggled.  
  
"Oh.. don't you make a mess in my kitchen now! " Her mother scolded, pretending to sound angry.  
  
"Don't worry ma, the worst that could happen, is that the cookies will explode."  
  
" Well, for your sake, you'd better hope they don't!"  
  
"heh. Na. Don't worry mom, I'm being careful and stuff."  
  
"That's good. Now, I really should get going, other wise we'll never get out of here!"  
  
"Alright mom, thanks for calling! I'll see you later on today!"  
  
"Take care sweetheart."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone. Before she could walk away however, the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe, miss me?" Came none other's voice than Kouga's.  
  
Kagome felt her heart flutter with rage and joy simultaneously. She had been slightly agitated with him for missing her birthday, yet she had no intention of berating him. He was innocent. No one had informed him it was her birthday, so how could he have known? So no. She would not be angry with him she decided. She would just focus her thoughts on being happy, happy that he was home again.  
  
"yes of course I did!" Kagome said enthusiastically.  
  
"Good good. I missed you too...but man, you shoulda been there. It was awesome. All the fans were dancing, all these girls were screaming and trying to get on stage with us. Man...it was unreal."  
  
Kagome listened to him rant on about the experience of the concert. She was only half listening however. Part of her desperately loved to hear what he had to say, seeing as it seemed to make him so happy to be so involved with his band. The other part however, having a more realistic approach to life, felt as though he went overboard at times. Yes, she wanted to hear how happy it made him, but she also wanted to get a few words in sometimes. For a moment, Kagome almost got the impression that he cared more about his band...than about her. She found it peculiar that she wasn't as happy about his return as she had anticipated.  
  
Just as she was about to attempt to end the conversation and get back to cooking, Kouga caught her off guard with an abrupt change of subject.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow night, hun?" He asked in his smooth voice."I was thinking you and I could go for a casual dinner. You know, I haven't seen you in so long... I miss you so much. You have no idea how much it hurt to be away from you." Kouga said as persuasively as he could. In order to make things work the way he wanted to, he would need to have power over this girl. Lucky for him, she was a fairly easy target. She hung on his every word.  
  
"Oh I'd love that! I missed you so much too! I thought about you so often."  
  
"Aww. So yeah, how does eight thirty sound? You can just tell your mom you were going to a movie or something with a girl friend."  
  
"Oh.. um. I suppose I could do that. She'd never find out..." Kagome felt guilty about lying to her mother again, but she figured that this would be the last time. Pretty soon her grades would be good enough, and she wouldn't need to hide her relationship anymore. Besides, he was totally worth it. She could just tell one more little lie for him, couldn't she?  
  
"That's my girl! So I'll pick you up at eight thirty then?"  
  
"Yes. I can't wait!"  
  
"mhm. Ok, hun. But I gotta go now. Love you. Bye bye!"  
  
Before she could reply, he had already hung up the phone. Oh well. She thought to herself. He had been sweet to invite her to dinner. He was always doing such nice things for her. She felt so guilty for having thought he was selfish. If he were, then why would he offer to shell out money for her, and take her to such nice restaurants? He treated her like a princess. No reason to take someone like him for granted!  
  
An hour later, the kitchen timer went off, signaling the time for the cookies to come out. The most delicious smell wafted through the air as Kagome came to the kitchen. For once it's not burned! She laughed to herself.  
  
Mmm... Kagome thought as she pulled out the cookie sheet which contained three dozen of the most scrumptious looking cookies Kagome had ever laid eyes on. She was proud of herself for doing such a wonderful job. It would be nice to see the pleased expression on her mother and brother's faces when they would see the plate piled high with her cookies.  
  
She removed the cookies from the pan and placed them onto a holiday cookie platter. Most of the mess in the kitchen had already been cleaned up, aside from a few minor things left to do. Kagome sighed happily as she untied the apron and hung it back onto its hook in the closet.  
  
Not long after she cleared the rest of her mess away, there was a knock at the front door. I wonder who that could be Kagome mused as she stepped over to answer the door. She swung the door open, and curiously peered out from around the door.  
  
"Oh my, what are you doing here?!"  
  
A/N hehe.. yes yes I know very crappy place to stop the chappie.. but I'm lazy, and tired. So I called it quits for this chappie. Hehe things are going to get rough in the next few chapters, so brace yourself for a sudden change in pace!  
  
Jaive 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

I know that FF doesn't like for us to leave author's notes, but after not posting more of this story and receiving a myriad of complaints regarding my lack of posts, I feel like I need to leave something.

I am sorry that I have not updated this story for so long. My inspiration ran dry for a while, and I had to sit back and try to pick up from where I left off. Also, it is a lot harder for me to write now considering I am no longer in high school with a crap load of free time. I am in the middle of having my own place for the first time, with bills to pay and a full time job with college on the side. It's not as easy as you'd think. I don't have a lot of free time to just sit there and write like I used to. So of course it's really difficult to pick up where I left off when I don't have too much time to go off on a good segment. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am NOT giving up on this story, it's just I kind of need to get back into it, as well as find the time( I have also just now gotten internet at my apartment…haha so I can actually update! )

I would really like to thank all of you for your wonderful comments, they have truly been a boost to my confidence as far as writing is concerned. . Please, please though…have a little more patience with this story. . There is more to come… it's just really slow, that's all.

Jaive


End file.
